Container
by asagohan-no-bento
Summary: Its funny, lately I've been feeling less...empty. I'm not quite sure how to describe it, its a very slight feeling, almost non-existent, but there. Like some unconscious void is being filled slowly, making me feel more 'whole', you could say. Dou/Wata
1. 1st Tare: Entrance

**A/N**: Hey you guys! So I finally decided to sit down and start writing Container. Sorry it took me so long but you know, Breaking Dawn just had to come out the week I was going to write, and that claimed all of my priorities. So anyways, this is my official sequel and conclusion to Envelope, it takes place after it, so I hope you enjoy it and it clarifies any questions you may of had to my previous story. You don't have to read Envelope to understand what's going on in this story, so don't worry, it just helps to clarify in the beginning. So without further adieu, Container, Chapter 1.

p.s. Watanuki and Doumeki appear in the next chapter, so don't worry. :)

**Disclaimer**: xxxHolic equals CLAMP which thereby equals awesomeness!

**First Tare: Entrance**

--

_Its funny, lately I've been feeling less...empty. I'm not quite sure how to describe it, its a very slight feeling, almost non-existent, but there. Like some unconscious void within me is being filled...slowly, making me feel more 'whole', you could say._

...

The light morning sunrise from the west was particularly breathtaking. The rolling hills strewn with foliage being caped in a growing shadow, as if being dared to compare to the brilliant sun. Emi softly laughed to herself at the thought of the sun fighting for dominance amongst Ain's morning landscape. The tall, slender, short-charcoal-haired girl was observing the scene from the balcony of the Roman-Greco styled palace, her home and keep.

A small purple butterfly slowly fluttered towards the observing girl, appearing from the vast nothingness that was the sky. The lovely insect lightly perched on Emi's lifted finger. The butterfly's wings were tipped in black, creating dark arches around the shimmering, translucent purples. It was one of Yuko's.

Several months had passed since her last visit to Yuko's enchanted shop and she had once again left with what was necessary. She would occasionally dream about the two boys who had most recently selflessly given their lives, as the few other's before them had. They would be walking aimlessly, fingers laced, saying sweet nothings and going about their remaining time as if it was normal, just simply basking in their now realized emotions. Another smile graced Emi's usually stoic face.

"Tonight then. I'll have to make my round." She turned and re-entered her room, walking past her four-poster bed draped with silky golden-hued curtains, and stood in-front of a large, beautifully carved bureau, staring at the reflection cast from the crystal mirror set into the furniture. She pulled open the bureau's long door and pulled out the garment farthest to the right. She adorned the hoop-skirted white dress, which held black vertical stripes from the bodice to the bottom hem. She stepped into her black, white-toed shoes, which laced themselves up her slender calf, and walked out through the large marble arches and onto the cobble stone path leading to the main town.

Emi stepped into the rounded central square of the town and stood in the center of the pastel-colored mosaic tiles depicting thousands upon thousands of tulips being lightly blown in an invisible wind. She stretched out her hand, palm towards the ground and breathed in deeply, then held the breath in her chest. Slowly, the tulips began to rock back in the wind more fiercely, and as the tempo of the movement grew a soft blindingly pure light was given off, lifting off the ground and immersing Emi's form to her waist. She pushed her palm against the warming light and lightly wispered to the shinning flowers.

"Lift." An innumerable amount of glowing flower petals rose twenty feet in the air and hung around Emi's still unmoving frame. "Go." The petal scattered in every direction, disappearing into open windows, in-between door frames, and entering every living structure within Ain. Emi took in another deep breath. "Release." A small bright glow surrounded the individual petals which were floating in the center of the home which it had entered, slowly being engulfed by a growing transparent sphere. The growing did not stop until, finally, all of the sphere's had made contact with one another. A severe wave of warmth swept through the paved streets and an eerily comforting silence spread with it.

Emi's eyes finally opened and she observed her now dark surroundings, the crystal crescent moon off-setting the sky. The usual floral tiles she stood on where replaced with gray toned ones, scattered in no pattern in particular. Her hand fell to her side. She was panting heavily but somehow managed to keep it hidden. "Sleep well my souls. I'll be back soon." She looked up towards the star-filled sky and focused her sight towards the right of the moon. A chilling cold ran down her spine and her fist clenched. "I'll have to hurry."

Emi sprinted down, but the movement was so graceful it could have been a dance, the cobble-stone path and back to the antiqued palace. Once securely in her room she walked to the old, leather trunk at the end of the canopied bed. She lightly pulled it open and pulled out a beautifully weaved bag, the color's of which shimmered and changed from a dull yellow-orange to that of a more teal-purple glow. After closing the trunk, she walked to the long bureau and stripped from her ornamental garb and into a pair of faded, straight-leg jeans and a free-flowing teal and gray dress which wispily draped to her knees. She folded a few extra clothings, which were neatly placed into the bag, as a larger chill then the previous shook tremors through her core. She turned and stared out the balcony, observing the dark shadow of the moon's crescent. The technicolored nap-sack was slung over her shoulder, and an omniscient silence fell over Ain, the calm before the storm, the feeling of endless time before the crash of a tidal-wave.

She sucked in a deep breath as an ear-splittingly unmistakable taring sound erupted from the sky and shook the ground senseless. The quake continued as hundreds of unnervingly disturbing demonic spirits began to flood the perfect sky. Emi turned from the scene, her breathing coming in quicker measure's then her usual composure allowed. She ran to small vanity in the corner of her vast room and pulled open a small ornate jewelry box. Inside was a singular long-chained, dulled silver necklace that held a rather larger pendant, which was a smoothed chunk of red-earth with three symmetrical white lines running down the left side. Emi quickly pulled it over her head and it settled in-between her chest and naval. The lithe girl sprinted out to the balcony and stared at the now polluted sky, her arms slowly moving in an outward motion. She took in several deep breaths and the long necklace slowly started to defy the laws of physics as it slowly rose, stopping when it became parallel to the ground. There was a small slip in Ain's usual gravitational pull and Emi began to levitate towards the enormous rip, her forms slowly blending into the terrorized sky.

--

**A/N**: Wow, it took me longer to get this chapter done then expected. Don't worry the Dou/Wata yaoi goodness is for the rest of the chapters. So basically its just a series of AU's with an interlacing plot which i think is pretty exciting. Each AU will be an individual Tare, so the next chapter will be Second Tare and until that story is finished its chapters will say Second Tare, just thought I would explain now instead of later. So! i hope you will enjoy and keep reading! Review Review please, i really appreciate it, i just might have to crack down and not post until i get some, but I'll wait until the story gets interesting. (but i probably won't because i'm not mean like that.) So enough from me please continue. :T (my mouth is zipped)


	2. 2nd Tare: To my Benefactor

**A/N**: So are you ready to dive into this wild ride I will present you? I was really inspired to write Watanuki and Doumeki into the seventeenth century by Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice. That really is a period of romantics and I love it when CLAMP draws the two in those old-school suits. (drools). So i hope you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it (which was a lot) so please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: xxxHolicCLAMP ex-nay on the me-ay

**POV guide**: separated sections with ... is Watanuki

separated sections with / is Doumeki

separated sections with -- is Emi

(I'll write who as well until i feel you get it. aren't i kind? But you could probably figure it out anyways since i'm writing in 3rd person)

**Second Tare: To my benefactor**

--

--Emi--

Emi landed on a dark lane, uneven cobble stones paved along the eerie path. The stones were dampened from the night mist and the clicking of horse hooves could be discerned in the distance. Emi hesitantly observed her surroundings and she was engulfed in overgrown marshes, her only sign of sociable inhabitance resounding from the materials of where she stood. The hooves approached and the sound of pulled wheels accompanied it.

_Where in the world did I land?_ She looked down the sporadic road trying to see past the curving bend and see the beings that were closing in from the untamed moors. Finally a black carriage emerged being towed by a large Clydesdale. The carriage slowed as the driver, accompanied by another taller man of Emi's recognition, seemed stunned at the sight of the unusually placed and dressed female. The pre-automobile finally stopped, the cabin's drooping doors blocking Emi's view. The man who Emi previously recognized hopped from the driver's perch and walked gracefully towards the stern-faced girl.

"It is a peculiar sight to see a woman of any stature among the moors. Where have you run from?" The man was tall and broad-shouldered, with short dark-brown hair, yellow eyes the same tone as Emi's. He wore a chestnut colored suit with a vest, the long outer jacket came to his knees and was open, showing the magnificently tailored vest and white blouse underneath. Emi observed the unusual speech pattern of the usually silent personality for the alternate forms of Doumeki.

"I have run from no place, nor do I belong anywhere. Would you be willful enough to enlighten me of the year, sir?" Emi easily slipped into the etiquette of the time, praying her assumption was incorrect. The handsomely stoic face stared back at her, obviously unaccustomed to the respectable air Emi adorned.

"What an unsettling request from one so undeserved. It is 1798, madam." Doumeki feigned a small bow to conceal his irritation.

The crimson drape covering the small door's window shifted slightly and was finally pulled aside to show a blue-eyed, mono-spectacled young man from inside. His hair and facial features a slightly masculine mirror of Emi. He took in the out-of-place woman outside with wide eyes, mouth falling slightly agape. The boy nodded at Doumeki and the stern man lightly opened the door, keeping his hand extended to assist in Watanuki's exit. Watanuki slightly blushed at the customary gesture, but took the hand none the less. The thin boy exited the carriage and clapped his hand together in excitement. He wore a far more enriched outfit then Doumeki, the dark violet tint of the suit's material sparkled brilliantly against his ivory-colored shirt. He breathed in sharply.

"You are not from here, are you child?" He almost whispered. His lovely eyes were fixated on Emi's being. Emi nodded and a wide smile spread on Watanuki's slender face. "As I thought, come come." Watanuki ushered Emi into the carriage, and she willingly obliged. Doumeki however made a face of protest, but did not voice it. Watanuki seemed to notice the disapproval and looked at the tall man with a face of authority. "She is of no harm, we will house her and treat her hospitably."

Doumeki nodded his head, pride slightly broken, and closed the door after the lithe man entered, his eyes lingering on the cream skin at the nape of his neck, discerning a paled purple blemish slightly above the white collar. Doumeki took a staggered breath, as if in pain, and lightly hopped onto the driver's accompanying seat. telling the unnerved man of the news. The horse's reins were whipped and the carriage continued its bumpy ride.

...Watanuki...

_What an unusual countenance. It is as if she is myself and yet not at the same time. Her eyes though, as piercing as his, except for the desire_. Watanuki was brought back from his observances when the girl spoke.

"I am indebted to your kindness. I am sorry sir, if I may be so bold, could you please tell me of yourself?" Watanuki smiled at the girl's abrupt, up-front nature.

"I do believe that it should be I to partake that question." He absorbed the child's uneasiness. "But that can wait. My dwelling is beyond the moor, the Manor of Newbury Place. My...kin are the Grists. My, forgive me for my loss of order. I, my sweet guest, am Kimihiro Grist, the pleaser is wholly on my part." He bowed his head, keeping his eyes connected to Emi's. Emi slightly bowed her head as well. "Emi, sir. I hold no surname."

_No surname. How very peculiar. It is so like my dream from months previous_. Watanuki lightly pulled the tattered curtain back and gasped. "Look hither, there is our destination." The girl gracefully peered in the direction and Watanuki smiled. _What an unusual air becomes her, I do hope it well be kept appropriated._ The girl's amber eyes fixed on Watanuki's sapphire ones. His thoughts brought once again to the present. "Yes?"

The child seemed to be searching him, but he held her gaze. She breathed in. "The man who previously entertained me, what is your relationship." Watanuki was taken aback and his usually composed front faltered. "I beg you pardon?"

She nodded her head. "My question still holds." Watanuki breathed. _Truly uncanny._ There was a pause before Watanuki spoke.

"I am of his benefactors. As of the present, that is." He smiled at the observant girl, his mind more aware then previously. Emi seemed to accept the answer given and the rest of the trip was met in silence.

...

--Emi--

The stone manor was truly breath-taking. Large oaks led the road to the ambiguous front doors where the carriage stopped. The door was opened by Doumeki, who seemed to be worried over problems non-concerning Emi's unexpected presence, who assisted both bodies out of the vessel, a small gentleness was displayed as he assisted the young man which disappeared at Emi's turn for assistance. Watanuki lead her through the large, magnificently carved doors. He stopped and turned to her when they were all inside. "Shizuka, guide her to a room of stay." The slender male directed the rest of his statement to Emi. "Please sleep well, I must excuse myself for the remainder of the night." Watanuki's voice was almost shaky and he seemed disconnected as he walked down a darkened hall flickered with candlelight. Emi observed Doumeki's gaze, which trailed Watanuki's figure until it was engulfed in the halls blackness and was no more. The seemingly emotionless man blinked and faced Emi.

--

/Doumeki/

"I'll bring you to your room." The stoic man began to walk down a hallway leading the opposite direction from where Watanuki had left. Both of them walked in silence and Doumeki noticed how unnervingly comfortable he was in Emi's presence. _Why did he consent insistently on bringing this stray in? And now of all times, with Master Grist unwelcoming-ly gracing us with his presence._ Doumeki's train of thought was interrupted when the unusual girl spoke.

"What ghost has unnerved you so?" The girl's face seemed truly concerned.

"It is of no concern for the guest to humble themselves with pity for the serventry." Doumeki did not turn to meet Emi's watchful gaze with her seemingly familiar golden eyes.

"Serventry? Surely not one as dignified as yourself would be of such status. You seem to be on equal with Watanuki." Emi instantly clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized her slip.

Doumeki's eyes searched the girl questioningly, fiercely. _What witchery is this? How could she have knowledge of Watanuki's name? Could he have told her during their accompaniment in the carriage? Would he ever reveal a situation so intimate to a complete stranger, such a complete outcast? _"How much do you know?"

The girl hesitated, but Doumeki held his unwavering gaze. She finally spoke. "A great deal, and none at all."

Doumeki considered this. The girl spoke again. "Any information on the position of those whose care I am now in would be whole-heartedly welcomed." Doumeki was unsteadied by the child's forthcomingness. "It is not my place to say, madam-"

"Emi." She quickly interjected with a comforting smile. Doumeki nodded. "Madam Emi, your room." He gestured towards the door in-front of them and then opened the door inwards. Emi entered and Doumeki stood where he was.

"I am afraid that dinner was served an hour since, I will wake you for breakfast. And as a word of warning, I would keep to my room if I were in your position. Sleep well, madam." Doumeki closed the door and started down the hall, walking towards where Watanuki had left. _Please heavenly mother, please let him be._

/

...Watanuki...

He had finally reached his destination at the end of the dimmed hall. Watanuki lightly tapped on the wooden door, asking for entrance. A small noise from the inside indicated he should enter. Watanuki slowly, internally reluctant, walked into the study. "Good evening Master Grist."

The tall, considerable handsome red-headed man stood from the chair he sat at the opposite side of the room. A crooked grin on his face. "Ah, my dear Kimihiro, please come in."

Watanuki closed the door behind him but walked no farther. He cleared his throat. "We have an unexpected guest within our welcome, please forgive me for my disrespect in housing them without your consent." Watanuki bowed at his waist in an act of asking for forgiveness.

Master Grist began to approach Watanuki's ridged form, smile increasing. "Now now, you know just how very generous and welcoming of a host I can be. And please try not to forget my dear Kimihiro-" Watanuki shivered at hearing his name addressed as such, the man continued to approach. "-you are a Grist now as well, you are welcome to do as you see fit, with guest or otherwise."

The last words were whispered as the man's long fingers cupped Watanuki's slender face.

--

**A/N**: Ah, a cliff hanger. hehe. This is my ploy to try and get more reviews. Wonder if it will work. So next chapter there is going to be some very evil f-u-n. I've noticed as I'm writing that Doumeki is a lot more expressive then he usually is, but I was reading the manga (doing some "research") and he talks more then we give him credit for, so I thought I would show what I observed. I hope you are enjoying the old-timey way the two characters are talking, its really fun to write. anyways, I'm off to write the rest so **Review** and you shall receive some lemony action!


	3. 2nd Tare: Indebted

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, i've had the stomach flu for the past day and wasn't able to you know, update. So, are you ready for some slightly angst-y smutty-ness? I know I am. I'll try to keep it short and to the point so we can finally get to the Dou/Wata mmmm-ness. sound good? Good! Now enjoy I say! But just a word of caution, I do change point of view frequently in this chapter, so stay sharp. Parenthesis are flashbacks. It'll look like this ().

Disclaimer: I don't think I've become CLAMP within the past 20 seconds so I'm assuming that I don't own xxxHolic...just a guess.

**Warning**: Contains...**rape**. (nervous laughter) yep, my first rapping scene, exciting or what?

Second Tare: Indebted

--

...Watanuki...

The boys slender face was lifted slightly as the red-haired man placed his cold lips to the taut throat. The lips almost lovingly slid down to the end of Watanuki's frilled collar where icy hands began to undo the mother-of-pearl buttons. Watanuki's breathing stayed even, a customary reaction to these occurrences, he would take no pleasure in this. The hands lightly slid off the silky vest along with the ivory blouse, the room's cool air flushing Watanuki's pale chest, he did not shiver, dead-setting his eyes to the wooden separation created by the crystal-arched windows across the room.

Master Grist suddenly backed Watanuki's slender body into the door, one large hand pressed between the space the boy's white neck and shoulder created, dark emerald eyes were forced into the view of Watanuki's out-of-focus blue's. The all too eager man brought his hand to the seemed crotch of Watanuki's pants, giving its contents a tight squeeze, Watanuki's breath did not catch as anyone in a similar position should, no reaction was made. The tall Grist snickered to himself.

"You do realize, nor do you need the reminder, but you are vastly indebted to us." Grist's non-scented breath spread over Watanuki's motionless face. The man's hands moved to Watanuki's slender shoulders, and he added pressure to them, a gesture that made the poor boy kneel at his previous master's feet. "Go on, as always." The smile grew and became the man's signature.

Watanuki's hands clamped around the intricate lacing of his master's clothing and slowly stripped the expecting man's pants to his knees. Watanuki took a silent deep breath as he was forced to acknowledge the large manhood. _ If I do not feel, it will disappear. If I do not feel, then I will not be at fault. If I do not feel...it will not hurt. _The thoughts that usually flooded Watanuki's mind came as expected, but he dwelled on them too long.

The now irritated man that loomed above him grabbed his silky, charcoal hair, and shoved his large organ into Watanuki's mouth, causing his head to harshly collide with the wooden door behind them, Watanuki's limited amount of breath leaving him almost completely.

...

/Doumeki/

_Wham_.

The tall, broad-shouldered man's face turned instantly fearful as the evidently painful sound came from the door where he was sure Watanuki was behind. He had finally reached the forbidden entrance, and he stood in-front of it, trying not to image the scene behind, holding back the anger that shook from each of his nerves. He would not enter, he _could_ not enter. He was completely left helpless while the one he held so dear took another full-fledged beating on his behalf.

_Wham, Wham, Wham_. The noise sounded again, the proceeding two harsher than the first. Doumeki winced internally.

_Please heavenly mother, Oh merciful God. Stop these absurdities. Why do you abandon one so pure?_

/

...Watanuki...

Watanuki could see nothing but fuzzy stars and he could feel a slight numbness at the back of his head. _ If I do not feel, if I do not feel_. He told himself as his mind slowly shut down within.

The tall man continued to thrust into Watanuki's mouth, small pants escaping the pleasured lips. Watanuki couldn't breath, he only felt the pressure of the mass that was within him, in and out, in and out.

Watanuki's fragile head collided with the door a fifth time as the man released into Watanuki's warm mouth, panting heavily. The white liquid slightly dripped from the boys closed lips and onto the wooden floor. A foot instantly collided with his right cheek, causing the rest of the liquid to be spurted as well.

"It truly is a shame that you wasted something so valuable. I would presume that that lot would equal another £100 into your shackles. Shall I add it to your accumulating tab?" The man laughed at his sadistically ego-filled joke. Watanuki slowly stood up, eyes to the floor, but head lifted. He knew it would not end here.

"Oh how well you have become accustomed. Hop hop, to your position."

...

/

It had been nearly ten minutes since he had heard the final collision from the inside of the door. Doumeki now stood in the shadows behind the door's hinges, praying for his use-to-be companions heart-renching torture to end quickly...painlessly.

_You did not have to become my sacrificial lamb. You did not have to sacrifice on my own part. Why would you knowingly expose yourself to such things? _

/

...

Watanuki was currently griping the end of the oak desk, eyes still focused on the slab of wood between the windows, as he was continuously thrust into, being torn again and again. The thrust become more demanding, hungrier, as Master Grist's eyes became lust glazed.

After a total of eighteen thrust, Watanuki counted to keep his breathing calm, the boy could feel hot liquid dripping down his inner thighs-blood as was the usual. But Watanuki's stable mind was now elsewhere, places that had long since past, memories he cherished most dearly.

(Flashback)

_'Oi, Shizuka! Didga see? Didga see?'_ His childhood friend stared at him, then nodded his head in disagreement. _ 'See what?' _

Watanuki sighed out in impatience trying to catch his breath after the mile he had just ran. _'The carriage! Its been ages since the last one came round.'_ Doumeki's face still did not change. Obviously he did not understand how amazing this was._ 'Do ya wanna find out who they was?'_

Doumeki did not respond. Watanuki's face turned angry, in a playful sort-of way. _ 'Your just like the missus. What seven y'r old acts so old? They were headin o'vr the hill. The hill! Whacha think that means? The only place back there is the home. They must be comin to take one of us. Whatcha think its like, bein with a family an all. Do you think we'll be bought together, when we do?'_

Doumeki nodded his head in deep contemplation and Watanuki awaited his answer. _'Dunno.'_ Was his dead-set reply. Watanuki's face scrunched together.

_'Ay, you drive me up walls you do. I don't understand how the missus and all the other's like ya so much. Even li'l Kunogi seems ta like you, she doesn't talk ta anyone.' _

(End Flashback)

The two boys began to walk back to their home, the orphanage where they both lived, Watanuki and Doumeki unaware of the future that awaited them. Watanuki smiled to himself in recollection. How he wished for the same ignorant bliss.

...

/

()

Doumeki led the way into the drawing room, Watanuki following behind. They had been called there by the missus and were told to dress in their "best cloths", this must be important. Inside the room was a tall young man with ginger hair and piercing green eyes. His dress was one of the most immaculate he had seen thus far in his seven years, this must really be important.

The two boys were gestured in, but Doumeki did not move. He stared at the man standing besides the missus's desk, grinning eagerly at his companion. Watanuki lightly grabbed Doumeki's still hand and pulled him forward. When they had walked up to the desk neither of them measured up to it in height, they had to take several steps back to see the two adults in the room. Doumeki noticed the stranger laughing lightly at their little display. Doumeki's eyes narrowed. The missus now stood behind her desk and smiled at the boys.

_'Now you two, this is Young Master Herald Grist. He has come to adopt the lot of you. He comes from a family of great prestige and you should feel whole-heartedly grateful for his kindness. Now pay your respects.' _

Watanuki happily leapt forward, flowing into a graceful bow. _'I am Kimihiro Watanuki, sir. The pleasure is wholly on my part. Thank you kindly for your humble patronage.'_

Watanuki never ceased to amaze Doumeki with how incredibly charming his friend was among adults, in comparison to how he acted with himself. Said friend came back and stood beside him, apparently it was now his turn. Doumeki's bow was far more masculine than Watanuki's, but still held its own. _ "Shizuka Doumeki, Master Grist. I hope you will find me suitable." _ Doumeki came up and looked at the young man whose gaze was still locked on his companion. The missus coughed after a few awkward moments. Herald came back from his daydream.

_'Ah, yes, Ms. Grimwald here has told me all about you...two boys. You are quite well known around 'Shire Kimihiro for your brilliant performance in London. I'm astonished to find that you are still here and not off in the lands of Paris or Venice. It must be the workings of a being much greater then ourselves, do you agree?'_ The man laughed softly, again. Watanuki smiled to please the man. Doumeki grew more uncomfortable. Watanuki squeezed Doumeki's hand.

_'Thank you sir. Were you there for the Piano Concharto in E? That is my favorite piece.'_ The man shook his head in affirmation.

_'Yes, it truly showed when you played! My, the emotion that spilled from it, gripping really.'_ They both smiled. Watanuki shook his head and looked at Doumeki from the corner of his eye as he spoke. _ 'I have a strong connection with that piece.'_

()

Doumeki grinned internally. That was the tune that Doumeki would hum every night when the boys would try to find a place to sleep on the streets, before they were taken in by the missus. Watanuki had been with Doumeki for as long as he could remember, they were a package deal. That was most likely the reason why Herald Grist had agreed to take in the talentless boy along with the protege. Watanuki would not play without Doumeki there with him. That simple unspoken rule filled Doumeki with happiness, but also great despair. If it was not for Doumeki, Watanuki would not be in the harsh blight he was. He would not have to go through this senseless punishment in order to keep the useless slave by his side, but he did none the less for the past eleven years.

A load moan erupted from behind the closed door, it was Master Grist's, it would all be over soon.

/

...

The thrust were now a constant motion where it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. It would be over soon. Watanuki clenched his muscles together in the hopes to bring the panting man to release, which it did as it had done countless times before. Watanuki could feel the hot liquid spew through his insides and he winced as the master arched into his orgasm.

Watanuki's form was rigid and still held firm onto the desk, Herald collapsed on his back trying to steady his breathing. After a few moments the elder man pulled out and non-chalantly re-adorned his clothing as Watanuki slid down the side of the desk trying to bring himself to be whole again, awaken the part of him that had died in the past moments.

The now clothed man looked at the some-what collected boy slumped against the wood. "You really should be grateful, considering the extent this family has gone for you. Do you think it is a common occurrence when a bastard like you is christened into a family such as this? Oh, how gravely mistaken! If it were not for your gift, you would be rotting out in the gutters." The man paused and laughed to himself. "But then, if it was not for your gift, you would not have to go to such lengths to keep that filth with you. Tis sad really." The man began to laugh slightly louder. Watanuki looked at the man, his gaze stern. The man stopped.

"Your wrong in that assumption, sir." The man's smile turned questioning. "Oh, then please do tell me of my misassumption."

Watanuki stood his legs slightly shaky, he could feel the man's cum drip down his leg mixing with the nearly dried blood. "With pleasure, sir. The only filth within my presence is the one before me, sir. Nay, sir, you are far bellow that of it, sir. However, I feel it unnecessary to be repetitive, for I am sure you are aware of your own stature, sir." The man grinned at Watanuki's out-burst.

"I see you have quite a sharp tongue, one not made by us assuredly. Please, allow me to buff it for you." The tall man walked towards the slender one and grabbed his wrist. "You shall see what happens when you anger a Grist."

...

/

Several muffled noises could be heard behind the door where Doumeki was now leaning upon to get a better understanding of what was happening exactly. The last he heard was Watanuki, stupidly might he add, stood up for him. Watanuki's words pierced his thoughts.

_Why would you say such things? You have always, always quietly taken these beatings. Why retort now? What was the point if I can't defend you?_

The sound of a body being shoved against the wall was clearly distinct at Doumeki tensed.

_Just acknowledge what he has said and accept it, I am of no use to you in such a predicament._

/

...

Watanuki slowly slid down the wall where the previously angered man had released him. Watanuki could feel blood trickle down from above his naval as Master Grist dropped an intricate envelope knife to the floor.

The beaten boy felt internally through his body for damage. Everything around his abdomen was swollen, but his face was completely untouched, strange really, that was where the beatings tended to originate. Herald began to walk to the door laughing, something was definitely off. "I am afraid that the Grists can no longer harbor you debt Kimihiro. Please do keep well." The man snickered and took in a deep breath as if relieved of some heavy burden. He opened the door and left.

...

/

Doumeki did not dare breath as his devilish master exited his study. Doumeki was hiding in the shadows behind the door's hinges again and the elder man did not notice his presence as he walked down the dark hall, apparently to his chamber for a bit of well deserved sleep. Once assured that the man was gone completely Doumeki slipped through the still opened door. He breathed in in shook of the scene before him.

The room was completely tidy, not one object in dissaray, except for the crumpled form of Watanuki against the wall. The poor boy was completely naked, with a large horizontal cut above his naval that was bleeding, the skin around it slightly turning purple. He looked at the boy's slender face. Their eyes connected for a moment and the beaten boy smiled.

"Look, I must truly be among the clouds, for an angel has descended upon me." Doumeki shook his head and kneeled down to his wounded friend.

"This must surly be the depths of flame for any mortal to have ridden such an angel to this state." Doumeki responded to the barely conscious Watanuki. "Have your wings been clipped, why have you tied them down so?"

Watanuki lifted a frail hand and placed it longingly on Doumeki's cheek. "In patience for my soul, how he lingers." Doumeki rested his palm on the back of Watanuki's caressing hand.

"Where does he linger, where would one so lost rest?" Their eyes stared deeper into each other. Watanuki grinned lightly. "Loyally before me, my un-willful muse." And with that Doumeki watched as Watanuki's eyes closed completely and the boy drifted to sleep.

Doumeki gently gathered him in his arms and brought Watanuki to his room, humming their nostalgic tune lightly as he did so.

/

...

Watanuki's eyelids fluttered open to the sounds of the morning birds outside. He turned and looked to his side where he saw Doumeki leaning against the door, sleeping lightly. He smiled at the sight. The slender adolescent sat up in bed, his body screaming as he did so, but he did not let it show on his face. His torso was bare except for the bandaging that circled above his naval, he lightly ran his fingers over it, thinking of how carefully it was done.

Watanuki attempted to get out of bed, but failed miserably as he began to stumble forward. He was caught inches away from colliding with the floor by a now very awake Doumeki. Watanuki smiled airily at his savior. "I see you still linger as such." The grin grew.

Doumeki's face took on a look of concern, but it was still masked by his stoic expression. "I have been sentenced to haunt the one who has been tormented so." Doumeki helped Watanuki to stand, but did not let go of his arm. They stood facing each other.

"What an endearing punishment, how it delights me." Doumeki's hand moved to the slender face before him.

"What a curious thing you are, to draw a torn ghost to you so willingly." Their faces slowly gravitated together, they were now breaths apart.

"An eager acceptance to such an invitation, what alarmed spirit travels so closely to an open flame?" Watanuki closed the space between them, pressing soft lips to firm ones. He felt Doumeki's calloused hand travel to his loose hair and grip it lightly, pulling him closer. They stayed in that moment, their movements not demanding, there was no ulterior desire. Pure understanding dripped through them. They finally parted from lack of oxygen. Watanuki smiled up to his handsome companion.

"Why must such mortal needs tare us so?" He giggled to himself, so innocently. Doumeki nodded in agreement.

However, Watanuki's knees suddenly buckled and he fell to the floor, Doumeki catching him lightly. Watanuki pulled Doumeki to kneel with him, he had no intension of getting up. His pain had finally caught him and he was rendered motionless.

"Where has Herald gone Shizuka?" Watanuki sensed Doumeki's uneasiness, they both knew it was strange for Watanuki to not be summoned yet, it was already so late in the morning. Doumeki shook his head. "I do not know Kimihiro. None of the hands have been informed."

Just then footsteps entered into the room. They both turned at the noise and saw their strange guest standing before them now wearing a different set of foreign clothing. The girl spoke. "The one in question left in the early hours of morning, I happened to hear the carriage departing for I could not sleep and took to wandering the grounds, do forgive me for my absent-mindedness."

The two boys looked at each other, both clearly contemplating where their master could have gone. They both shook their heads coming to the same conclusion. "Where could he have gone?" They said in unison.

Emi shook her head at them. "I have no knowledge besides what I have already given, but I am sure you do not need my assurance in stating that it is not of a pleasant outcome for yourselves."

They both nodded in agreement. Emi smiled at the reassuringly. She clapped her hands together. "No use dwelling on the unknown, how 'bout some breakfast for the lot of you?"

--

Several days had passed and still Master Grist did not return. Watanuki was grateful for this, it had allowed his wounds to heal and he was able to achieve a period of peaceful rest while in Doumeki's caring presence. He even took to the piano again, it had been ages since he had last played so freely. How he had missed his companion's company the past months!

He was now securely tucked away in bed, Doumeki had placed him their hours since, leaving a loving caress on his forehead along with his series of good night's.

Watanuki was nearly engulfed in his subconscious when he heard his door open. He turned lightly, suspecting that it may be Doumeki coming to him. "Shiz-"

He was cut off by a gag furiously being shoved into his mouth. Two large beings pounced on him and nailed him to the bed. They tied his arms and legs together, along with another cloth around his eyes and mouth. The then covered his head with a pillow case as he was swung over the larger being's shoulder, was roughly carried outside the house and thrown into a waiting carriage.

...

/

Doumeki lightly knocked on Watanuki's door the next morning. There was no reply. He knocked again, still no reply. The door was hesitantly opened and Doumeki peered inside. His eyes widened and he stepped hastily into the room.

Inside there were no signs of his beloved, but Emi sitting glumly on Watanuki's disarrayed bed, her eyes scanning the floor.

"Where is he?" Doumeki breathed angrily. Emi's golden eyes met his sadly.

"Kimihiro was kidnapped..." She hesitated then spoke again.

"...and has been sold into prostitution."

/

--

A/N: Ah, I left you with another cliff hanger. Sorry again that it took me so long to do this chapter, but I gave you my longest one yet to make up for it, aren't I kind? I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and I know Doumeki is falling sort-of OOC, but you know you like it. Wasn't it cute when Dou and Wata were being so romantic, I was squealing to myself while I was writing it. haha. I'm not sure when I will start the next chapter, but maybe if I get some reviews I'll start it. hint hint. Thanks for reading so far though to anyone who has! And a special thanks to CCSRonin for their lovely review! I loves you lots! ta ta for now! a-n-b


	4. 2nd Tare: It's Over Nine Thousand!

**A/N**: Hello minna! So did the suspense kill ya, were ya dying to know what's going to happen to Watanuki? Well, were ya, were ya? No? I'm asking cause i don't know, haha. Well, anyways everything will be resolved in this chapter! Exciting isn't it? Have fun!

**Disclaimer**: xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP, or at least I hope so, otherwise I would just look like a complete idiot.

**Warning**: Le-m-on-s! Now I know you will all read haha.

**Second Tare: Its over 9000!**

**..**

/

Doumeki's entire being went rigid, he could have sworn that his pulse had stopped. "What lies have just reached my ears?" The girl's elfin face showed no signs of her statement changing. She spoke more firmly then previous.

"Watanuki Kimihiro has been sold into the prostitution house in 'Shire by a Master Herald Grists as of 8 hours ago. He was taken away in the hours since you left him and has been brought there to serve out the remainder of his debt to the dwellings of Newbury Place. I speak no Hearsay, I have no motive to steer you astray."

Doumeki closed the distance between himself and the girl, grabbing her by her shoulders. "How! What informant have you of this! Evidence! Proof!" Doumeki proceeding in shaking the girl, not to the extent of bringing pain but attempting to draw out an answer. "Have you known? From the moment we brought you here? He knew as well, did he not?" The girl still did not answer, she averted her gaze. He stared at her for a moment after. She finally spoke still not making eye contact with him.

"As I have said, I know a great deal, and nothing at all. I know of the dealings in the house, of the predicaments fate has bestowed you. I have gained the knowledge of the extent of your relations through your dreams. I see them. I feel as well. I felt the horrid torment of the events that occurred my first night here. I know of Watanuki's current inhabitance, for I experience it with him. Not physically, might I add. It comes from the subconscious." Emi finally looked at Doumeki as if asking if he understood. He nodded his head. The girl continued.

"As for proof, Watanuki's absence should suffice. Along with his acceptance and demand for my presence. I am sure you, more so than myself, know of his ability, for you were the only other soul to whom he has confided." Doumeki nodded again, his mouth felt incredibly dry. He let go of the stern-faced girl and looked at the disarrayed bed.

"Often, almost commonly, he would have prophetic dreams. Ever since we were children he would tell me of them. He even predicted the day we met Ms. Grimwald and were picked from the streets." He met the girl's mirrored eyes. "But, this, I am afraid, was never told to me, that is, if he did indeed predict it as such." The girl stood, Doumeki noticed that she was back in the garb she wore when they had first met.

"He did. He knew of the events that would follow after I was taken here." Doumeki was in shock. His mind reeled through the conversation Watanuki had had with Herald before he was beaten. _That was why he spoke, he knew what would happen otherwise, he set these events in motion. The fool, bringing more misfortunes upon himself. _

"And the outcome?" Doumeki hesitantly asked. The girl smiled.

"To what extent will you go?" Doumeki answered immediately.

"I would sell my soul to the devil if it so called."

The girl shook her head, sadly smiling to herself. "It will come to that, inevitably."

Doumeki shook off the girl's comment. "What must I do?" Emi extended her hand to him. "Come come, preparations must be made." She smiled reassuringly as Doumeki was pulled down the hall by the foreign girl.

/

...

Watanuki slowly came from his forced state of unconsciousness, the back of his head throbbing. His vision was blurry and his surroundings were relatively dark from what he could make out. A shiver ran down his spine and he then realized that most of his clothing had been removed, aside from his undergarments and the cloth that tied his limbs together. He opened his eyes completely trying to take in any light that was available, to figure out where he was, but the room was completely dark and he could not see anything more then previously. His eyes closed and Watanuki smiled to himself.

_If my thought proves valid, than I am in 'Shire. And therefore, if I am in 'Shire, then my positioning is not favorable._ He smiled to himself. _No worries. If my previous assumptions are correct than all is well. _

Watanuki was brought back from his pondering reassurances when two rough hands pulled him from the position which he lay. "Come you, time to put on ya best face. 'Et's see how much we can widdle 'out 'o you." said an unidentifiable voice. Watanuki was harshly dragged out of the dark room and was instantly blinded by the bright lights in the one he was dragged to. The man holding him seemed to have stopped at the edge of a stage curtain and grabbed both of Watanuki's shoulders, causing the slender, practically naked man to face him.

Watanuki was shocked when a brown leather leash was clamped around his pale neck and he was shoved onto the candle-lit stage, where he fell to his knees. He heard several pleasingly astonished gasps from the area the stage faced and his eyes slowly met the open space.

Just as in his dream. There where about twenty round tables placed around the room, one or two shadowed people sitting at each. In the right corner of the stage was a podium and soon, a short, regal-looking man stood behind it. He cleared his voice before he spoke. Then two larger men came on stage and grabbed Watanuki's limbs, holding them in provocative angles.

"Gentleman, with out further delay we will now commence the bidding for item A53. The starting bid is £800. Do I hear a thousand?"

...

/

Doumeki was sprinting besides Emi as they ran to the expecting carriage. As the two finally set towards 'Shire, Doumeki began to fiddle with his unusual clothing. Emi had proceeded in dressing Doumeki, taking no mind to the completely obvious boundaries between male and female interactions, into one of the most immaculate articles of clothing he had ever worn. He had assumed that is belonged to his master and that thought alone made him scorn the outfit, but he was forced to wear it despite his reservations.

Emi seemed to be rummaging through her unusual bag that she carried and pulled out several rolled pieces of parchment. She smiled at the papers. "Here we are, your papers of identification." Doumeki gave her a questioning look. She smiled. "You cannot possibly think that you could casually walk into an auction of such class did you? I'll have you know that Watanuki is of a hot commodity, there is no possible way that he would just simply be put on the open market." She handed him the papers, she seemed more excited then worried for the well being of Watanuki than anything else.

Doumeki looked at the papers and his eyes widened a bit. "Forgery?" The girl pouted. "Of the highest caliber!" She retorted. _How strange, she is so similar to how Watanuki was when we were young. _He shook away the feeling. "Thank you."

The girl's face went stern. "No thanks are required. Do not forget, I still must be paid for my deeds." The carriage was pulled to a stop and Doumeki instantly grabbed for the door. Emi placed her delicate hand on his outstretched forearm. He looked at her. She shook her head.

"Firstly, you are supposed to be a man of prestige, therefore you cannot open the door yourself." Doumeki shrugged off the girl's comment and attempted to open the door again, but was stopped. "Secondly, pay no heed to the amount of money, any will suffice, just ensure that you will retrieve Watanuki out of that vile place, then come straight to me, understood." Doumeki nodded and the girl smiled as the carriage door was opened by the driver and Doumeki stumbled out.

**..**

Doumeki somehow managed to pull off a condescending air as he showed his false identification and was permitted into the auctioning house. He was lead down several hallways until his guide stopped before two large white doors. The small lad pulled the two inward and Doumeki almost ran straight into the room, screaming absurdities at the scene before him.

Inside the vast, dimly-lit, red-walled room was a small raised stage where his dearest companion was stripped of all public clothing and was being held in suggestive positions, ones that would be changed every-so-often by two large men. His fist clenched, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"£1700!" Doumeki heard one man in the right corner call. His breathing came in deep-breaths, trying desperately to hold onto some form of composure and to process what it was exactly he had to do.

"£2000!" Another man. Another staggered breath. "£2300!"

"£3400!" The price continued to escalate, shouts resounding throughout the room. "£4000!" "£4400!" The shouting stopped and the auctioneer began to speak after a few moments. "£4400? Do I hear £4700? £4700 gentlemen? No?" Doumeki could hardly think straight, the shear amount of money that was spoken of was staggering. "Going Once," Doumeki's mind was wheeling with explanations to how this could possibly happen, how did this all start?

()

_'Aye, you look 'ike ye 'aven't eatin in ages! Bread?' A small scrap of molded toast was thrust in his direction by the stranger. Doumeki stared blankly at the ruffled, dirt-ridden child with blue-eyes in-front of him. He was so full of life, something that Doumeki's dead eyes lacked. It began to rain and Doumeki looked up at the sky, taking the offered food. The boy proceeded in sitting on the abandoned curb next to Doumeki's small form. The younger one sighed and smiled. _

()

"Going Twice." The auctioneer looked around the room. Silence.

()

_'Ain't the sky glum t'day? Ain't it funny, when t'day s' great?' Doumeki looked at the strange child. 'Why?' He asked. The boy smiled wider and shook his head. ''Cause my dream came true t'day. I foun' ya! Ain't it great?" The boy stood and reached out a hand to the sitting Doumeki. "Watanuki Kimihiro! S' nice to meet ya, Shizuka!' _

()

"Going Thrice...An-" Emi's words resounded through Doumeki's clouded thoughts, as if a warning, a coax of remembrance.

"£10000!" Doumeki shouted from the back of the room. Several gasps erupted from the shocked buyers, they all looked in his direction, Watanuki included. He stared at his restrained friend who was smiling his all-knowing smile, he had obviously expected this. Doumeki then noticed that Watanuki mouthed something along the lines of "Thats all?" and the stoic man smiled.

The startled auctioneer cleared his throat. "Ehm...£10000. Do we have a higher bid?" Doumeki stared back at the shocked faces, as if daring them to do so. They all shook their heads quickly to the auctioneer. "Ehm, right then. £10000 going once, twice, thrice, and sold to the gentleman in the back of the room."

Doumeki quickly scurried to the stage, grabbed a smiling Watanuki from the two unsure men and walked out, pulling off his long over-coat and draping it over his barren friend, the small auctioneer shouting a series of inaudible questions in their fleeing direction.

**..**

Once outside the two boys hopped into a waiting carriage, Doumeki shouting directions to the driver and then closed the thin door. Watanuki began to burst into a fit of laughter as soon as they began to move. Doumeki looked at him. "What form of indulgence did they force into you?" Watanuki looked at him, trying to catch his breath, wipping tears out of the corners of his blue eyes.

"No hallucenagent necessary, my love. For you see, I am riddled with happiness and it surfaces as so." Watanuki scooted closer to Doumeki, snuggling into his broad chest. The stoic man's breath hitched. "Tis dreadfully cold, fortunately though, the sensation will- hmmff."

Watanuki was stopped mid-sentence by hard, warm lips pressed onto his, slowly sucking the oxygen from his lungs. Doumeki felt Watanuki add pressure into the caress, and Doumeki smiled before pulling slightly away. Watanuki started to catch his breath and Doumeki stared into his slightly glazed, half-lidded eyes.

"How do you dismantle me so?" Doumeki kissed underneath Watanuki chin, the thin boy gasping at the touch. The larger man then sucked at where Watanuki's neck and shoulder connected. A sensual moan resounded around them. Watanuki attempted to speak.

"To...the contrary...ah..ah...is I who...is...dismantled." Doumeki smiled at the breathiness of Watanuki voice and came up from the creamy skin to meet blue eyes. "Then allow me to repair you." Watanuki slightly nodded his head in consent, breathing lightly.

Large warm hands slid down Watanuki's thin sides, gently squeezing the soft skin. Firm lips met pouted ones, slightly open. Doumeki slid his tongue into Watanuki's mouth, lightly tracing the inner contents. The smaller boy let out a moan, his warm breath adding to the escalating heat.

The lips traveled down the white neck, gently nipping, kissing, licking, Watanuki's arching to the touch, exposing his neck farther, his head resting on the top of the back cushion. Doumeki's loving breath traveled down Watanuki's abdominal slowly resting on the pelvic area, licking at the slight indents created by the soft muscle. Watanuki moaned again.

"Shizuka...mnn...we...have...ah, limi...ted time." Doumeki bit slightly at the trembling skin. Watanuki's gasp displayed more contours beneath the skin, further tempting Doumeki. They met in another heated kiss, one more demanding, desperate, understanding of how much longer they had. Doumeki's clothing was deftly disposed of by dexterous fingers and the sound of cloth hitting the carriage's floor was greatly rewarding, the two boy's smiling at each other.

Watanuki grabbed one of Doumeki's hands, leaving the other to support his lover's weight. He placed three of the long, beautifully shaped fingers into his eager mouth, lathering a good coating of saliva onto each digit. Doumeki let out a small moan at the feeling. The older man reclaimed his hand and slipped it past Watanuki's waist. He added pressure at the tight entrance, the only part of his companion that seemed unwilling to let him in, but was eventually dominated as the first finger slipped through the muscle, incomprehensible ecstasy washing over both bodies.

Watanuki immediately began to beg Doumeki for more, which Doumeki gladly gave. He moved his fingers in and out, gently massaging and stretching the flesh, curiously searching for the right spot. The third was added in an attempt to aid the search, and Watanuki's demands became more insistent.

"Please, Shizuka...driving me...to-Ahh! haa...haa...Again, please." Doumeki's fingers had finally managed to reach Watanuki's prostate, causing the boy to twitch underneath him. He hit it again with his fingers.

"Hmnn...m-more." Watanuki added pressure to the back of Doumeki's neck as his whole body arched again. Doumeki pulled out the fingers which were still damp. "It will hurt."

Watanuki leaned forwards a little. "Let me assist you." Doumeki was shoved slightly back on his heals and Watanuki leaned down to his waist, completely engulfing Doumeki's erection in his mouth. Doumeki could feel the warm tongue swirl around his shaft and it sent violent shivers down his spine. Watanuki hummed lightly around the organ, knowing what affect it would have on his partner. The boy continued to lather Doumeki's member, savoring the sweet-tasting pre-cum, and then pulled away when he sensed that the older was close to climax. Doumeki breathed out heavily at the lost of contact and they kissed another full caress as Watanuki straddled his companion's toned waist. The two bodies sat up as Watanuki slowly lowered himself onto Doumeki until he was completely filled with his lover, gravity as their aid.

"Kimihiro." Doumeki lightly breathed. Watanuki was heavily panting and replied with a simple "Yes?"

"My restrain is fairly restricted as well." Watanuki smiled and lightly ghosted Doumeki's neck as he began to rock his thin hips. The smaller boy pressed his hands against the wall behind Doumeki's head to relieve himself of his weight, allowing him more control in his actions. He began to move his hips quicker, Doumeki aiming himself between thrusts. Both boys relished the feeling, the moans and pleasures these actions ensued. Why had they withheld themselves for so long?

"Kimihiro, I've reached my limit." Watanuki brought his mouth to Doumeki's ear, lightly panting into it. "Come...haa...inside me." And with those three simple words Doumeki came into his lover. Watanuki felt surprised at the feeling, it was so amazingly warm, and incredibly pleasurable, unlike his previous experiences. Watanuki continued to rock himself as Doumeki rode out his orgasm, until he finally released too, lightly coating their abdomens.

They kissed deeply, passionately, perfectly content. They parted, forehead against forehead, smile mirroring smile.

"I love you," They both whispered simultaneously, grins growing at their remark. An indescribable warmth filled both bodies, a relaxing internal burn, almost as if they had melded into the same being. And with a final breath, they were gone.

**..**

Emi waited anxiously at the large front doors of Newbury Place, her nap-sack over her shoulder, locket around her neck, when distinct hooves approached her. She turned smiling at the carriage, knowing full well of what contents would actually be inside. When the carriage had finally stopped she shooed away the driver, insisting that she be the one to open the door. The man looked questioningly, but then did as he was told.

Once Emi was sure she was alone she open the carriage smiling at what was inside. Two yellow translucent spheres danced around each other and Emi's smile grew more-so.

"Come come, time for my price to be paid." The two sphere's scattered into millions of tiny lights and slowly gathered around Emi's form, filling her completely as it whisked her back to her own home, sealing the most recent dimensional tare as it went.

**..**

A/N: Man, this chapter was a dusey, but I finally got it done. If some of you have noticed my DBZ reference in my title, kudos for you. I just thought it would be a funny title and I wanted the last chapter for this AU to be light and relaxed. And that conclude the 2nd tare, and now we shall set sail to the 3rd which is going to be a lot more fun in my opinion! Here is a quick summary or intro to the next AU:

Watanuki Kimihiro, this transfer student arrives seemingly out of nowhere and interrupts my perfectly stable, fulfilling, composed life. I have the "perfect" girlfriend, top grades, plenty of friends, and yet this kid managed to throw me completely off routine. And it all started with...

-hahaha, you'll just have to wait for the rest. This isn't actually a part of the next chapter, I just wrote it from the idea in my head. I'm going to write the next tare from 1st person and i'll be going in-between Watanuki and Doumeki so that'll be exciting. Thanks to all of you who have read, i really hope you enjoy it. Also, as I have told certain special people already, if anyone has a AU request I would love to hear it so just drop me a line or review and I'll try to get on it.

ta ta you guys, and please review, thanks. a-n-b


	5. 3rd Tare: Fall

**A/N**: So this AU was brought about while I was listening to Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer, such a lovely song. BUT! this is not a song-fic, just in case you were concerned. I think that this particular AU will have 4 chapters, but I'm not quiet sure yet, I'll see how it goes. Well, please enjoy and Review if you would be so kind.

**Disclaimer**: CLAMP owns xxxHolic, I own a really fab mac book.

**3rd Tare: Fall...**

--

_There's that feeling again, as if the emptiness is being filled. I could almost swear that its becoming a regular thing...thing...whatever it is. Not really a feeling, not quite an action, just completely certain._

--

/

I woke again this morning, fully aware of the monotony that was set ahead of me. It was the first Tuesday of my 19th fall, the most calming of seasons, even if the falling leaves meant more work for me at home. Work, but enjoyable at that.

I stood from my futon, knees and spine cracking and popping at regular intervals- I must have just had another growth spurt while I slept, not like its unexpected- and walked to the wall mirror across the room.

I was met by golden hued eyes, still slightly asleep, disheveled brown hair, a stern looking expression, and an apparently handsome person in total. My hand scratched the back of my head in contemplation. _Any chance on skipping out of school today?_ I looked outside my window, then to the hanging calender on the door. Small red printing was within today's square which read: "Mari's Tanjoubi." _ Guess not... maybe a detour then?_ Anything to break free of this routine.

Said routine was broken by taking the long way to school, which consisted of the hill of stairs leading to the sidewalk at the top that trailed along the wilting cherry blossom trees, the local aqueduct was a bit farther behind. I was already along the path when a large gust of wind filled the air, picking up the fallen petals and trailing them forward and towards the sky which my eyes followed until they caught sight of something more interesting, unusual.

Two trees from where I was standing was a boy no older than I, sitting precariously in the second to highest branch, his back facing my direction. He had cropped charcoal hair, and wore an olive green pullover with faded jeans. He had a rather slim frame, far more feminine looking than half of the girls in school. He was staring at the sky, a searching, almost yearning look. This simple sight, this change in the everyday scenery, completely captivated me and it felt as if time had stopped completely. The small gust of wind which picked up the falling petals and swirled them the process, my only reminder that time did in fact continue to flow unchangingly.

/

-A few weeks later-

...

_Okay...so my first class is Calculus, which is in room-_ "Oof."

My eyes shot up from the school map and scheduel in my hand to the firm being which I had just bumped into. I was met with golden eyes, a stern looking expression, and a relatively handsome person in general. My mouth fell slightly open. _He is soooo good looking. Ack, what am I thinking...Manners! Manners!_ "Uh, umm, sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't watching were I was going, totally my fault." The man, who was probably older than me, seemed rather shocked or angry in a way, but his face did not give himself away completely. We stared at each other for another few moments when a feminine voice came from somewhere in the distance.

"Ah! Shizuka-kun!" The voice took the manifestation of a particularly lovely girl with flowing brown curls and gray eyes. She latched herself onto the person I had bumped into. My heart clenched. _What's that about?_ _I have to get out of here._ "Uhm, Excuse me." I walked past the two people and I could feel the handsome stranger turn and stare at my back as I went.

...

/

_He's the same one I saw in the Sakura trees, isn't he? Ah, don't lea-_ "Shizuka-kun, what are you doing picking on the new transfer student, ne? Come on lets get to class." I looked down at my girlfriend and tried to smile, she really was cute, but it was somehow different then it was the weeks previous. "Ok, Mari-san." Her lips turned into her usual pout.

"Neee, Shi-zu-ka, we've been together for almost half a year, can't you just call me Mari, just once?" We started walking to Calculus in room 2-A, Mari trying desperately to get me to say her name most of the way there.

When we finally entered first period there was more commotion from the usually still asleep peers, what they were so excited about I wasn't sure. As I sat in my desk by the window the teacher walked into the classroom and stood behind his desk, coughing loudly to get the class's attention. We all looked at him, waiting for whatever it was he would tell us. He cleared his throat again.

"Ehem, today we have a new student joining us, and I would like it if you would all welcome him kindly." Just then the slender, breathtakingly adorable, blue-eyed boy entered the room and walked up to the teacher's cheap wooden desk, facing the classroom. The girls and a majority of the boys in class gasped as he slowly took a sweep of the students, his eyes lingering a tad to long on mine.

"Hello everyone. I'm Watanuki Kimihiro, its a pleasure to meet you." The boy bowed slightly. It was incredibly difficult to keep your eyes off of him. _Jeez, he seem so delicate_. The teacher then directed the student to his seat, which just somehow managed to be the empty one next to mine. _Great, as if I didn't have a hard enough time paying attention in class_. The lithe boy sat lightly in the chair placing his school bag on the small desk hook and then he looked up at the black board, waiting for class to proceed.

/

...

_Oh great, oh great, he's staring at me, I can feel it. WHY! Why first period, why right next to him? AND! Why am I reacting so much to this guy, I don't even know him. Man, I'm such a lo-_

The bell indicating the end of first period rang loudly in my clouded head and I quickly gathered up my bag and attempted to rush out the door when I was bombarded by an ocean of curious girls.

"Watanuki-san, what class do you have next?" I was a bit unsure how to answer. "Uhm, Anatomy/Physiology, I think." Several of the faces exchanged glances and smiled widely. "Can we walk you to class Watanuki-san?"

...

/

The poor kid was stuttering at the girl's unexpected request. I guess I could help him. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm, _Man he's so thin_, and pulled him in the opposite direction of the crowd. "Sorry girls, I'll be walking him to class." The disappointed and slightly shocked girls whined slightly, but only to a point of manageable annoyance.

"Shizuka-san you always take the good ones, first Mari-chan and now Watanuki-san. Do you even have his class next?" I gave them my signature knock-out grin and they soon retreated. I turned my attention back to the confused adolescent beside me. He looked back up at me and then to the firm grasp I still had on his arm. He blushed slightly.

"Thanks, I guess." He smiled, his sapphire eyes staring into mine. A few silent moments passed and our staring continued until Watanuki finally broke the silence. "I could really use that walk to class now." His smile grew a little more and practically blinded me, and my thoughts slowly escaped my mind. _What's my problem?_

"Uh, sure, I have to go that way anyways." Which was a complete lie. _Why am I forcing myself for him?_ We both started walking down the hall when I heard Mari's footsteps behind us.

"Shizuka-kun where are you going, class is this way." She pulled on my elbow leading me in the other direction.

"I'm going to bring Watanuki to his next class." She seemed slightly dumbfounded and accident let a small "Why?" slip from her lips. She then shook her head and smiled. "Uh, Ok, don't be late." She smiled warily and speed walked towards our Physics class. I turned and continued to walk in the direction we were previously, but stopped when Watanuki wasn't following me.

"You don't want to be late do you?" The boy shook his head and began to follow me. His voice was shaky when he spoke.

"Why did you do that?" I still didn't look at him. "Do what?" He stopped walking again. "Walk with me instead of her, I mean she is your girlfriend right?" I looked at him, my self-restrain lowering by several levels. "She is." He seemed flustered.

"So then why? I don't even know you name." I nodded. "Doumeki." Watanuki nodded quickly trying to get to the point. This was fun. "Right, right. Now could you please answer my question."

"I could." I answered matter-o-factly. He waited. "That doesn't mean I will." It seemed as if Watanuki mentally slapped himself. "Ah. Well, then, I better get to class." He walked past me and I followed. The late bell rang right when we got to Watanuki's classroom. He turned to me and stared at this feet. "I don't really get it, but thanks anyways." He smiled again, more comfortably than the last and I could feel a part inside of me break. I coughed off the feeling and started to walk away.

"Uh, Doumeki?" I turned my head and looked at him. "Could I-" He stopped and chuckled to himself. "Will I see you later?" A sincere smile was forced onto my face by some unknown source. "You will." He nodded his head once and walked into the classroom.

I continued to my class, and for the first time in my life, I felt like skipping.

/

--

Tanjoubi: birthday

**A/N:** my goodness it took me a long time to put out this chapter, you must all really hate me right now, I'm sorry. I wanted to right a really happy sort of lovey-dovey fic for once and so that's what I'm planning this one to be. I've finally gotten the hand of writing in first person so the next chap. should be out sooner, maybe even later on tonight. I think the end of the next chapter there will be the start of a lemon and then in the third will be the rest. Sound good? SO please review, but I'll understand if you don't, because your all probably angry at me because this one is so short. neways. ttfn!


	6. 3rd Tare: Summer

**A/N**: So yeah, sitting hear going through some really old playlists on my itunes and I found the perfect song to write to. Do you guys remember Memory by Sugarcult? That song was major for so long and then it just died...how sad. So yeah, Memory inspired me to get this chapter done, so you should listen to it as well as you read, just cause its more fun that way. as always, enjoy.

**Warning**: Some slight relations to chapter 163-164 and the ripening of a lemon, as in boy on boy smexiness! And in the words of a wise man "Forewarned is Forearmed."

**Disclaimer**: xxxHolic is rightfully owned by CLAMP, but not for long...

**3rd Tare: Summer...**

--

...

I sat anxiously in my desk, feet bouncing up and down as I stared at the clock. _Only four minutes left and then its lunch, which means I get to see-_

"Watanuki. Could you please come and fill out the family tree for the residents of Wuthering Heights?" The Classical Literature teacher asked. _Ugh, who still teaches with two minutes left in class?_ "Yes sir."

I casually walked to the black board where I proceeded in filling out the desired chart. _Lucky for me I've already done this_. I smiled internally as I capped the dry-erase marker. The teacher looked it over, a small look of disbelief on his face. He nodded and waved me to go back to my seat, and as soon as I did, the bell rand. For the fifth time today I was bombarded by my new classmates, but for some reason the crowd managed to consist mostly of male students than the female gender as it had earlier in the day. I cleared my throat as the claustraphobia set in.

"Uhmm, how can I help you?" I smiled kindly, trying to seem sincerely curious. One of the boys to my left smiled and began to speak. "Do you want to eat lunch with us Watanuki-kun?" He asked kindly. _Damn, what is his name? Ichi-something. Ugh, whatever_. "Gomen Ichi-san." The boy blushed at the pet name. _Opps, didn't mean to do that_. "But I'm already eating with someone else. Maybe tomorrow?" _ Might as well try to get along with them, right? Why be a recluse so early in the year? _He and several other boys nodded and turned. I slowly followed behind them.

Doumeki had somehow managed to locate me during break and I was hoping he would do the same now.

I had asked him to show me around the campus instead of sitting in slightly awkward silence when he found me at break and he readily agreed, slowly dragging me along the campus. I had followed slightly behind him, observing the contours his back muscles made through the tight uniform. I quickly averted my eyes. _What am I going to do, what am I going to do? _

The bell for fourth period then rang and he escorted me to class again. He quickly told me to wait for him at lunch and then went to his next class. My face flushed and it was one of the most peculiar feeling I had ever had. This was the first time I've ever been so submissive to anybody, I've always been the initiator in my relationships, if thats really what you could call what's between me and Doumeki, considering he has a girlfriend.

So here I am, waiting out in the school courtyard for this complete stranger whose been plaguing my every thought since I met him this morning.

"Oi." I turned towards the voice and smiled. Doumeki was taken back a few steps, but quickly recovered. "Oi?" I asked him. "What?" He returned. I shook my head and grinned. "Nothing, where's Mari?" I asked to sound polite, or concerned, or something like that. He thought then answered simply.

"Dunno." I chuckled covering my mouth with my hand. "What?" He asked again. "Nothing, its just that, its peculiar is all." My smile grew as my laughter stopped. Doumeki quickly looked to the side. "Uhm, we should probably go get some lunch." I nodded and happily walked aside Doumeki as we went towards the cafeteria.

--

We finished eating, Doumeki looking at each bit disdainfully, and only ate about half of his plate, and we proceeded in disposing our trays in the trash as we walked out the door.

"If you don't like the food why would you buy it and force it down your throat?" I asked as we walked into the courtyard again.

"Because I'll starve otherwise." He answered simply. I thought about his reasons a little longer before something struck me. "Why don't you just have Mari-san make you lunch?" Doumeki responded quietly.

"She did once, it didn't quiet work out."

"Huh? Why was it bad or something?" He shook his head. "No, I'm sure it was fine, it was just...me." I looked at him questioningly. "I don't really understand what you're saying, but..." I looked at my feet blushing slightly at what I was about to offer. "I could, you know, make you lunch, if you would like." The blush became full blown and Doumeki's eyes widened.

"I'd...really like that." He smiled reassuringly at me and I hopped in-front of him, looking straight into his eyes. "Honto ni?" I asked, rather cutely. Doumeki smiled again, it was truly beautiful. "Mm."

I smiled and nodded. We rambled about possible food combinations as we walked to our sixth period class, completely ignoring the tardy bell that rang in the background.

--

Doumeki and I ended up walking home together, that is after he somehow managed to shake off Mari, who was insistent on Doumeki taking her to a local Karaoke bar, when my companion decided that we should study together for our Calculus quiz on Friday.

"Umm, are you sure Doumeki-kun? My place is kind of...small." He nodded. "And my place is too big. Besides, my dad's doing funeral duties today, and I'd really rather skip that."

"Okay, I mean, its not like I have a problem with it or anything, just thought I would check." I laughed nervously as I scratched the back of my head.

We finally managed to turn the corner leading to the apartment complex where I lived and I guided Doumeki to the fourth floor and unlocked my door, dropping my keys once due to my shaking hands.

"Are you okay Watanuki-san?" Doumeki's golden eyes peered into mine while he surveyed the layout of my apartment. Another nervous laugh came from me as we walked into the kitchen/dinning room.

"Ye-yeah, why?" His eyes were now completely focused on mine and I flipped on the light switch, the entire room becoming illuminated. "Just making sure." He said slowly. I shook off the feelings pooling in the bottom of my stomach and clapped my hands together.

"Well, we should probably get to studying, huh? What can I get you to drink Doumeki-kun?" He dropped his book bag to the floor and sat down along with it, in front of the small living room table. "Tea please."

"Okie-dokie." I prepared two cups and brought the tea over to the table once it had steeped, Doumeki laying out both of our notebooks and one textbook on the table. "Here you go." I smiled and Doumeki said a gruff thank you as I sat in front of my open notebook.

"Now, where should we start?" I asked him, not really caring what it was we ended up going over, just simply enjoying his company.

"Uh, I think the material in chapter 3 will be the hardest, so maybe we should start there?"

"Sounds good to me." Doumeki flipped to the chapter and wrote down the first equation onto his notebook. I did the second and we proceeded in answering them. Once I was done, I put down my pencil and took a sip of my tea, eyes lingering on Doumeki's focused, slightly hunched frame.

Doumeki sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair, agitated. "I don't get it." He said at last.

I glanced at the half finished equation, filling out the rest in my head. "Your right so far, what do you think the next step is?" I tried to usher him. He thought deeply, resting his chin on his palm, glaring at the problem. "Dunno." He stated.

I smiled again and pointed to the paper, "Since you already put this in standard form, you have to apply the tangent to the solutions of x." He looked at me questioningly. "Explain." He said after a few seconds. "Ok." I leaned closer to the paper, and incidentally Doumeki- his body heat radiating off him in waves and partially clouding my mind- and I filled out the rest of the equation, explaining each step as I went along. Once I had finished and sat back I noticed Doumeki wasn't really paying attention to my explanations and I folded my arms.

"Get it?" I asked. He shook his head a bit and then leaned towards me. "How do you know all this stuff." He asked breathily. I gulped as he leaned closer. "Th-that's just how it is." His half lidded eyes stared back at me, again questioning my response. "Explain." My breath came in quicker intervals with Doumeki's increasing proximity. "W-well, I've always, just...known things." I stated, my eyelids drooping when I could practically feel Doumeki's skin on mine.

"Then what's happening now?" He asked, his voice slightly husky. My eyes finally closed and my head fell back as Doumeki's lips brushed against my neck. I was resting on my palms, Doumeki was on all fours, one hand grasping mine.

"Something amazing." I barely said, I could feel Doumeki smile and he began to suck at the reddening flesh. His lips slowly crept to my chin and he stared at me, placing his free hand in my hair, leaving the other to support the rest of his weight.

We kissed deeply, without hesitation. My lips became moist with Doumeki's breath and one of my hands left my side and cupped Doumeki's chin, pulling him closer into me, trying to meld into one. Doumeki began to pull me into his lap as he sat back, and I readily straddled his hips, elevating my head over his. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back engaging in another heated kiss, this one progressing to the tasting of tongues, the exploration of the other's oral opening.

I moaned as Doumeki slipped his hand under my shirt. It was warm against my unconditionally cold skin, and I felt my stomach contract at the touch. He retracted his hand and proceeded to unbutton my shirt, our lips still connected, our breath mingling within.

He finally removed my shirt and he pushed me on my back, licking at my chest, breathing on my neck. My hand gripped his hair tighter and I pulled him to my skin. "Doumeki." I breathed lightly, my fragmented mind slowly becoming coherent.

"Yes." He breathed on my skin. I sighed and sat up on my elbows. "We...can't." Doumeki drew back a bit. "Why?" He asked, truly ignorant that the reason was entirely his fault.

"Don't get me wrong," I smiled and laughed reassuringly, brushing my hand through his hair, "I want to do this just as bad as you do, but your kinda-sorta unavailable."

Doumeki rolled his eyes and placed his head on my chest, causing me to sigh in comfort. "So what do you want to do?" He asked me, his answer clearly stated in the question.

"I want you, but-" I was cut off by Doumeki's lips on mine again, and he slowly sucked the breath out of me. We parted and all of my previous virtue had completely dissipated.

"And I want you too, no ifs, ands or buts about it. You've been driving me insane since you bumped into me this morning, I can't get you out of my head. So what do I do now Kimihiro?" Shivers went down my spin at the name. He kissed down my neck. "What do you do..." trailed his tongue down my chest, speaking above my left nipple. "...when your..." he sucked on it hard and my breath caught, a small moan escaping my lips as I exhaled. Doumeki brought himself up to my face and whispered the rest of his sentence in my ear.

"...so helplessly in love with someone?"

**--**

**Honto ni**: really?

**A/N**: Ahhh! the rest of the lemon will be in the next chapter, that is if I get at least 3 **reviews**!! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, maybe I'll just start updating weekly instead of promising to have it every other day and letting you down. Stupid school and tennis. haha. well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. 3rd Tare: Drops of Jupiter

**A/N**: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, my internet was down all last week so I couldn't update, but it did give me time to write this lemon thoroughly and I think this might be the longest lemon in the history of lemons. Well, I let you read now, so thank you for being to patient and please review! Enjoy.

**Warning**: Extremely sensual, true love, lemony goodness.

**Disclaimer**: xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP and probably always will, who can blame them? And Drops of Jupiter is the amazing band Train's, they are the essence of one hit wonders.

**3rd Tare: Drops of Jupiter**

--

_**"Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? A one without a permanent scar? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there."**_

_"What do you do when you're so helplessly in love with someone?" _

Doumeki's words rang through my head, and I smiled senselessly, tears welling up in my eyes. My fingers numbly touched Doumeki's heated cheek, and I slid the fingers to his chin, lightly laughing to myself. Doumeki's beautifully golden eyes penetrated mine, desperately seeking an answer.

I breathed in deeply and looked up to the ceiling, my body still lifted on my elbows. "You don't stop, no matter what." I connected my eyes with Doumeki's.

"Especially, when the other feels exactly the same." A spark of realization came to Doumeki's eyes and he held my body closer. I leaned my head at top his hair and breathed in his scent. Temple incense and something nostalgic which I couldn't place, it soothed me deeply and made every thought within me escape.

"Kimihiro?" Doumeki asked cautiously. "Hm?" I returned not moving my head from where it was placed, but was soon forced to when Doumeki pulled me into his lap again. "I don't plan on stopping, ever, but what should I do?" I couldn't answer, the pure sincerity in Doumeki's voice made me mute. A stared at him, as we both searched each other for an answer, which came in the form of a chaste kiss, and quickly elevated to our previous actions. His tongue darted into my mouth again, warm heat radiating to my stomach. I placed one hand on Doumeki's still clothed stomach, unconsciously wondering if Doumeki felt the same heat I did.

I could feel Doumeki smile and he breathed into my ear. "How did you know?" He asked, more in a teasing manner rather than a question.

I was soon laid on my back again and Doumeki removed his shirt. His bare skin left me in breathless, it was so beautiful. Perfectly unstained, darkened skin, taught muscles all contracting around his firm core, a beautiful portrait, with one color, and dancing shadows. I trailed my cold fingertips along the heated flesh, and the contrast in temperature caused Doumeki's breath to become shaky, but he let me continue my wonderings, until my hands reached the hem of his pants. Ignoring my deep need to rip the material off, my fingers traced the hem to Doumeki's back, were simply feeling the toned skin brought it's realistic image to my mind, and I continued to trail up his spine, and once to the nape of his soft neck I looked into his eyes again. His were shut tight, in an effort to gain control, his breathing more uneven then before.

Once Doumeki realized that I had stopped his opened his lust-filled eyes, small pants erupting from his chest. "Thank you." I whispered lightly and he cupped my face, smiling down at me. "Of course." He sensually replied, and I felt my back tense at the sound. Doumeki proceeded in undoing the buttons on my shirt, the light brush of his fingers against my skin was enough to bring my mind over the edge. I was so incredibly sensitive to the touch it almost scared me. I had never had such a reaction to anyone before, and I was sure that I wasn't the only one feeling this way. I started laughing lightly. Doumeki didn't stop his proceedings but asked a simple "What?"

"We-We haven't even started yet and look-" I raised an overly shaking hand. "I'm shaking uncontrollably." I smiled and he nodded his head, smiling wonderfully. "Me too." Was his reply as he lifted my torso slightly to pull off my shirt. He pulled me closer and ravished my face in soft kisses, the last two placed on each of my cheeks as both his hands held my chin.

"Can I start then, Kimihiro?" I nodded my head confidently, and I could feel Doumeki's hand spread across my stomach. I shivered slightly as he began to nip at my neck, somehow managing to find, or maybe even create, sensitive areas I didn't even know I had.

_**"Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded? That heaven in over rated."**_

"You're so soft." Doumeki breathed on my skin, and I could feel the said flesh flush. Doumeki trailed his hands to my waistband, causing me to come to terms with how incredible hard I was. My pants were quickly unbuttoned and Doumeki slid them, along with my boxers, off my pale legs at a pleasurably slow pace. I felt his hands explore my inner thighs and a content sigh slipped past my lips, and I shifted my legs a little wider apart. Doumeki complied to my action by light cupping my erection slightly in his hand as he came face to face with me and sensually applied his lips to mine. OUr lips moved in a fluid motion, just following the other, perfectly content just being in contact. We parted and Doumeki's firm lips continued to ghost mine, until he sat up and began to unbutton his own pants. I sat up two and placed my hands on his.

"Can I?" I asked, looking up at him for consent. He nodded. "Please." And I did just that, gently pushing Doumeki on his back to pull the unwanted clothing off. He had long muscular legs, the same continual color of his chest, completely without a flaw. Beautifully enticing. I wanted to touch them, to taste them, and I did. I placed long, open-mouth kisses to the inside of his left thigh, while my hand lightly gripped the other-side and Doumeki shook at the touch. The kisses soon ended as did his leg where it conjoined at his firm hip. Doumeki was just as hard as I was and I smiled, completely unfazed by the sheer size of him.

I gently gripped his base and laid on my stomach, licking the leaking head of my most beloved. I felt Doumeki's muscles tense at the touch and I proceeded in engulfing the top portion of his shaft in my mouth, my tongue lightly tracing the vein underneath. I could feel Doumeki's perfect hands loosly grip my hair and he breathed out a slight moan, and I relished in the sound, proud in the fact that I was the one who caused it. I sucked on the tip lightly, tasting the bitter-sweet essence of Doumeki, as my hand moved along the shaft, eliciting several small moans. I began to hum lightly as my speed increased, full taking Doumeki in to the base, and his back arched.

Wonderfully toned body muscles contracted as Doumeki reached release and before I could completely bring him over the edge he sat up, causing me to stop and look at him questioningly. _Did I do something wrong?_ I began to ask myself before Doumeki shook his head, apparently reading my thoughts, and softly spoke to me, his body leaning forward onto mine.

"I just wanted...to...come inside of you." A light blush complemented Doumeki's cheeks which caused me to feel something blossom inside of my stomach and I linked my arms around Doumeki's neck, kissing him passionately, wordlessly giving consent. He responded to the kiss as he carefully laid me on my back, as if afraid I might brake at the touch.

He began to trail kissed down my side, his open mouth almost completely encompassing the area as he gently massaged my skin with his powerful hands. The simple touch of his skin on mine was incomprehensible and I couldn't fathom what the end result of these ministrations would do to me, but I soon found out as I felt Doumeki grip and aching length.

"Hu..." came the sound of my hitched breath as Doumeki began to stroke, gently playing with the slitted head using a dextrous thumb. My mind was whirring and I couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Hurry Shizuka. I can't take much more...please." I begged softly, knowing he would do as I asked. "Lubricant?" He asked softly, and I blushed as I said my answer.

"My...back pocket." I said, my voice almost completely inaudible and he looked at me, slightly smirking, slightly questioning, as he got up to get the item. He quickly returned, quitting his antagonizing foreplay and brought a slick finger to my entrance. His finger gently probed the surrounding area before adding pressure to the center, and my back arched as the digit slid in.

"Ah, Shizuka, soo...good." I panted as another finger was added and began to scissor, stretching my insides. I began to rock my hips, trying to make those long fingers even farther, and another was added in response. He circled the digits, thoroughly reading me, before he slowly pulled them out. I heard the small pop of a cap, as more lube was added to Doumeki's member. Before placing himself, he gently grabbed my calves, hoisting them over his shoulders, where they effortlessly hung there.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice dripping with need. "yea.." I softly responded, and Doumeki began to thrust inside of me, just the slightest bit of pain before an overwhelming wave of immense pleasure. Doumeki waited patiently, attentively, for me to adjust, which was a total of a few seconds, before I was beckoning him to move, which he happily complied. He slowly pulled out, before plunging back in and I saw beautiful sparks within my vision.

"Do-do it again." I asked longingly, and with his second thrust he hit the exact spot, and I moaned in ecstasy. His slowly sensual thrusts began to accelerate and my gasps and moans became a fluid sound, an erotic melody. Doumeki's grasp on by hips tightened and I could tell his was reaching his limit, and his thrust became more demanding, causing my back to arch and my hips to rock forward as I tried to increase the pleasure to the already infinite amount we were feeling.

"Shizuka." I breathed again over and over, and finally with two swift strokes I could feel Doumeki truly inside of me, whispering my name as brilliantly warm cum coating me internally, causing me to release as well, hooking my elbows around his neck.

All that remained was our heavy breathing, as we both rode out the remainder of our orgasm, gently embracing the other, silently promising to never let go. I ran my hand through Doumeki's sweat padded hair. "Shizuka?" His eyes were closed as he lay on my chest. "Hm?"

"I'm in love with you." I stated, turning my head slightly to the side in my embarrassment. Doumeki lifted his head, and smiled, convincing me that the person lying on-top of me was probably the eighth world wonder. "Perfect." He agreed. "Because I'm in love with you." He smiled again, lightly laughing. He leaned forward and kissed my slightly bruised lips, nothing demanding behind his action, and we then parted.

"Staying over?" I asked drowsily and sleep slowly over came me. "Can I?" He asked in return and I was brought back from my sleep-like state. "Of course! What's mine is yours." I said, shocked that he could ask such a thing.

"Just thought I would check." He responded in return as he fell asleep in my arms, leaving me to await unconsciousness by stroking his soft hair.

I couldn't remember when exactly I had fallen asleep, or even if Doumeki had pulled out of me. But what I knew for certain was that it didn't matter, I had finally found my other self, my missing half, and I had never felt more complete.

_**"Could you imagine no fist dance, freeze-dried romance, five hour phone conversation, the best soy latte that you've ever had and...me?"**_

--

A/N: This tare isn't done yet, so the next chapter will resume the season theme, I just really felt this song suited the chapter so I had to mention it. AND I just felt so bad about not updating I wanted to at least give you something. I was going to combine them, but I really wanted to emphasize this section too, and I'm a lazy bum. haha. So I hope you enjoyed this lemon! It was really sweet and I thought a bit too fluffy, almost like cotton candy haha. Please Review!


	8. 3rd Tare: Winter

**A/N**: So I'm about two days behind in my updating, I'm so sorry. But I hope that my last post being a huge lemon and all would excuse me...just maybe well anyways, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own xxxHOLIC, thanks for rubbing it in.

**3rd Tare: Winter...**

--

My dream was deep and restful as I awoke to an empty room with a small note which had been folded in my hands.

K_imihiro_

_Went to get a change of clothes_

_See you first period_

_Shizuka_

I sighed lightly, gazing at the note until I noticed something written in the corner.

_Guard my heart, I left it with you._

I smiled, unbelievably happy, and yet completely unsure at the same time. Something was telling me that there was uncertainty ahead, as if I were falling into this too quickly. I shook off the feeling, anxiously awaiting the passage of time until school started as I quickly showered, well relativly quickly, I was rather sore, and changed, happily preparing a double lunch.

...

--

It had been three months since I came to this world, and Yuko was beginning to become worried, as if my insistent uneasiness, searching, and failure hadn't put me enough on edge as it was.

"Yuko-san...what's wrong with me...what should we do."

The witch smiled warily, a clear sign that things were not so well. "As I have said before Mimi-chan, I cannot help you find them, all I could tell you, with the price you are able pay, is that they are indeed within this area."

"I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR MONTHS!" I exclaimed, any rationality had disappeared weeks ago. "When have I ever been unable to find them, Yuko, something is wrong with me!" I fell to my knees, head hung.

Usually within the first two days in a new world, I had been instantly drawn to Watanuki or Doumeki's presence, unconsciously knowing where they were, but I had been here for so long, and the dimensional tare was already way past stable, I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep Ain under protection in my current state. I was falling apart.

"They're here Emi, relax." The witch attempt at consolation was fairly successful, to the point of eerie creepiness.

"I'm just scared Yuko-san, what if I can't find them in time?" I asked softly, staring into her piercing eyes, looking for any sign of what will happen. I received no answer and looked into the palms of my hands. "I guess, what must happen will, right Yuko-san." I said, mirroring her for once uncertain smile.

"Hasn't it always?" She asked teasingly.

I got up, legs slightly shaken and began to walk to the door, listening internally to pick up any sign or pull of the two I was so desperately looking for.

--

...

First period, and school so far, had been strangely awkward to say the least. Doumeki and I were fine, it was Mari that made things so much harder. She stirred incredible guilt within me over something I was so certain of, so whole-heartedly dedicated to. It felt horrible.

And what's worse, I think she knew it too. Every time it seemed that Shizuka was about to break it off, to try and bring her somewhere more private, she would instantly insist that she had to go, or beg for me to stay, knowing full well that Doumeki would never do something so cruel as to break up within the watchful eyes of another person other than those involved, but if only she knew how involved I actually was.

"Ne, Shizuka, where were you yesterday, I called, but your parents said you were out." He glanced at her, and I blushed slightly. She didn't seem to notice. "You would of had fun too at Kareoke yesterday, we never go on dates any more Shizuka." She pouted, tugging on the arm of his uniform.

He continued to just look at her. "Are you ok?" She asked truly concerned after a few moment.

He nodded his head. "Are you?" He asked in return. She smiled happily, "Yep!" The school bell rang, indicating the start of 4th period right as we walked by Doumeki's class. He walked in waving back to us, our eyes connecting in a small apology and I waved back, Mari next to me.

"Kimihiro-kun?" She asked as we started walking towards our respected classes. "Yes?"

"Is Shizuka ok?" She asked me, perhaps hoping to get a more sincere answer, or clarification. "Why?" I asked stupidly.

"He just seems so distant lately, and when you showed up yesterday he completely..." She trailed off as if realizing something.

"What did you do after I left you and Shizuka yesterday, Kimihiro-kun." She asked darkly.

"Uh, I went home." I answered shakily, not sure if Doumeki wanted her to know where he was.

"And Shizuka?" She prompted.

"Shi-Doumeki went- Oh look here's my class, gotta go Mari-san." And I quickly retreated into the classroom, heart pounding as I sat in my desk.

_Shizuka was with me Mari-san, he was with _me...

...

--

I'm so very very tired. It was another day of useless searching, and I was incredibly worn physically and mentally.

The only things that had changed in my predicament was that I was certain of two things.

1. They were both together, I could just tell.

2. I felt as if something was going to happen, and something not very nice.

I wearily dragged myself into Yuko's home and walked towards the kitchen, trying to at least make some sort of use of myself.

But as I entered the door I was quickly intercepted be a beautifully draped Yuko leaning precariously between the doorway.

"Now now Mimi, its time for you to rest-"

"But Yuko-san, I just feel so awful...about being such a burden." I looked at my feet, unable to meet Yuko's knowledgeable gaze.

"Ne? Mimi a burden, you're practically my own flesh, now someone has a big day tomorrow." Yuko said in an overly motherly tone, but it worked as it always had.

I started walking towards my room, but turned at the end of the hall. "Yuko-san?"

A small "hn?" came from her direction.

"Thank you." I bowed my head slightly and walked the rest of the way down the hall, eyes practically sown shut by the time I was able to sleep.

--

...

Doumeki had frequented my home for the past week, and currently he was situated quiet comfortably in-between my legs, head laying on my stomach as we watched t.v.

Things with Mari hadn't progressed any further either.

"Kimihiro?" Doumeki asked, my hand lightly stroking his soft hair. "Yes?" I responded.

He looked up at me from where he was laying, the added pressure on my stomach tickling slightly.

"What should I do? About Mari?" He asked, truly unsure and I couldn't help but stare at him, my small smile full of understanding.

"Just do what you have too." I said, gaze unwavering. "Even if what you want isn't what you can have."

In truth, I wanted him to go straight to Mari, crush her misplaced feelings and come back to me, wholly mine. But I wouldn't pursue it, too afraid that it would all back fire on me I guess. You reap what you sow right?

He nodded, still processing what I had just said. He lifted his arm and gripped the back of my neck pulling me down for a chaste kiss, which managed leave me breathless. We parted and I stayed hunched over his face.

"You are what I want, and you're mine, okay?" He commanded. I shook my head smiling. Those words were all I needed, even if I knew there was still another variably in the equation. "Of course."

...

--

Today I decided to stay inside, contentedly occupying myself by cleaning Yuko's practically endless dust supply. Yuko seemed pleased that I was still capable of functioning and the fact that her house was being cleaned, almost free of charge.

She waltz into her treasure room, where I was carefully organizing her sake collection. "Ah Emi-chan, what a breath of fresh air! And here I was beginning to fear that my sake was lost forever, oh and speaking of sake, could you bring out the two bottles in the back?" She asked kindly. The kind of kindness that always put me on my toes.

"Sure Yuko-san. What would you like with them?" I asked, only wanting to please my overly hospitable host.

Yuko elegantly brought a finger to her lips in deep contemplation. "Some fresh fruit sounds wonderful Mimi." I nodded my head and continued my organization and I heard Yuko's small footsteps as he walked away.

I waited until I knew she was completely gone before I released a heavy sigh. _Things are really that bad, huh?_ I thought to myself, smiling sadly.

--

...

Doumeki and I where woken by an extremely unpleasant sound that morning. An unknown knocking at my front door.

I warily looked at him, and shakily stood, legs slightly bowing as I threw on a pair of discarded pants and walked to the door.

I looked through the small peep hole and my breath caught in my throat, and I quickly turned placing a finger over my mouth to shush any questions I would be receiving from the now concerned Doumeki.

"Its Mari." I mouthed to my somewhat still asleep lover, panic written all over my face. More knocking came from the door, and you could feel the impatience erupting from the person initiating the sound.

"What?" He mouthed back, his face just as panicked as mine. "Mari is outside," I continued to mouth, "you need to get out of here now." He silently nodded and re-adorned his nearly forgotten clothing and went to my balcony, thank gods for fire escapes.

"Will you be alright?" He quietly whispered in my ear as more knocking reached us. I was leaning over the railing staring down at my soon to depart Shizuka.

_Yeah I'll be just fine dealing with the person your cheating on by being with me, no worries._ I thought sarcastically. _Why can't I just shove you out in-front of her, huh?_ I could never do that to him, I respect him too much, loved him too dearly.

I nodded, slightly uncertain. He kissed me lightly, lacing one hand with mine, before he descended those steps, leaving me to my own defenses.

I carefully walked over to my door, and opened it slightly peaking my head out at the smiling lock of chestnut hair, and slightly reddened gray eyes, the clearly out-of-element beauty. _How can I compare to that?_ I asked myself.

"Yes?" I asked. Mari smiled a little more.

"Morning Kimihiro-kun. I was looking for Shizuka-kun, is he here?" She asked kindly, but with an off tone as if she knew he couldn't be anywhere else.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday Mari-san. Why?" I asked, trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"I just had a feeling, but I guess I was wrong. Can I come in?" She asked obviously not expecting to be rejected.

My internal sirens were ringing uncontrollably, telling me to just slam the door on the not-so-oblivious female, but of course I can't just follow every little feeling I have now can I?

"Um, yeah, just give me a few seconds, I'm kinda...indecent." Oh how that word rang in my mind. _Because your boyfriend was too busy ravishing my last night_. I thought possessively, darkly, so completely unlike me.

She nodded and I closed the door, quickly running into my bedroom.

Doumeki's crap load of accumulated items were everywhere, she would know he was here. I quickly tried to gather as much of the things that were so absolutely Doumeki in my arms and shoved them into my closet, taking a quick swoop of the area to make sure I got everything. I then quickly pulled on a shirt and went to allow Mari in.

"Sorry about that." She walked past me, and into my home. "Um, I'm going to take a quick shower, so uh, make yourself comfortable." I smiled wearily, just knowing this was a hugely bad idea.

"Sure, sorry for dropping in on you like this." She said, bowing politely. I smiled, she really was a kind person, _I'm such scum_.

"Don't worry about it." I quickly complied as I headed towards my bathroom, quietly closing the door behind me, turning on the shower faucet, hoping the streaming water would clear my thoughts.

What I didn't know was that one of my most prized possessions was clearly within the view of two observant eyes. The series of photo-booth pictures of me and Doumeki were quietly pocketed by a rather distraught Mari as my shower continued on.

...

--

_How many places could two, unlicensed teenagers possibly be?_ I thought darkly to myself as I walked down another deserted street, lit by the morning sunlight.

I had already made it a huge effort to scout through the local schools the first week I was here, no sign of the two boys. I then resorted to frequenting any seemingly busy shopping squares, eyes darting from shop to ever unhelpful shop, food stand to parking structures, and yet still these kids were nowhere to be found.

_Why was this so freaking difficult?_ I thought in frustration. I then observed my surroundings, eyes widening in disbelief as my mind registered two people in the in the distance, another singular person tagging farther behind.

_Who was it that said what you truly wanted was always in the last place you would expect? _I thought. _ I'll have to make a mental note to hurt them if I ever find out._

--

**A/N**: this chapter is kinda sporadic because I wanted to show how Watanuki starts to break down on the inside, due to the partial influence of Emi's distress as well. See the connection? And did you guys find my two references in this chapter? Yep that right, Twilight and Sweeny Todd. Those were kinda the themes of the week for me haha. I'll try to get the next chapter up and running a week from today, so stay tuned!

Reviews make my chapters longer...just to let you know.


	9. 3rd Tare: Spring

A/N: Ahh, I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but better late than never right? Anyways, I'll let you start reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic.

3rd Tare: Spring

--

Mari had waited patiently as I had asked her, and we were now walking together to school, all awkwardness aside. And in truth, she was a really lovely girl, happy, unnervingly easy to talk to, and somewhat...motherly in a way, it sickened me.

_How could Doumeki ever possibly consider double crossing this girl? I feel so disgusted for being the reason for it, I'm so disgusting. _

We managed to get a couple blocks away from my apartment when Mari's sweet disposition began to change.

"Ne, Kimihiro-kun. Don't you think Shizuka and I make a good couple."

I had already become considerably proficient in lying during our previous conversations and answered smoothly. "You really suit each other."

"I think so too." She said smiling in my direction. "But I have a feeling he's become uninterested."

_That was the understatement of the year_, I thought wryly, but then slapped myself for acting so cruel in such an unethical situation.

"Why would you say that, I'm sure Doumeki just...has his reasons." _ Mostly me..._

"I really hope that's all it is." She said sighing, but then she stopped, and I did so as well, turning to face her. "What is it?" I asked as she continued to stare at the pavement.

She stared at me, trying to detect some sort of wavering, any slip of tongue, or facial features. She sighed again, and rustled with something in her jacket pocket.

"Do you love him?" She whispered inaudibly and my facade slipped just the tiniest bit. "Wh-What? What are you talking about Mari-san?"

"Do you love him?" She asked in a more direct tone, staring more intensely at me. "Do you love Shizuka, Kimihiro-kun?" My mind went blank, how was i supposed to respond to that? When did she start to suspect?

"Th-That's a ridiculous question to ask Mari-san." I said, trying to sound unfazed, trying to assure her to her insanity. She then pulled something out of her pocket, a small paper rectangle of sorts, and I gasped at further inspection. "Mari-san, what's that?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"Probably something important to you." She said darkly, once again averting her gaze from mine. "Its to bad really." And she held the picture in front of her face, holding each end. I tried to step closer, as if I was in disbelief of my stupidity. _ How could I forget that, why did I even let her into my house? _And then she slowly tore the paper down the middle, causing my heart to ache slightly and my hand to reach out to stop her.

She delivered a quick slap to my face as she let the torn piece blow in the wind caused by the busy street's passing cars. "How stupid do you think I am?" She asked, her voice etched with fast approaching tears. "I've known since the day I found out there was a new student, I knew he would leave me." My hand was pressed firmly on my now reddened cheek and I was still having difficulty processing the information being given to me.

"He'll leave you too." She said, fully confident in her conviction. "You'll become old to him and he'll just throw you away." My eyes widened at the realization, what she was saying was probably true. "No." I whispered, scared at how my voice rang with panic stricken denial.

Mari's face scrunched in anger and she approached me, causing me to back a little closer to the street. "He will. Why do you think he would leave me?" Another step forwards, another backwards. "I loved him! Who are you to take him away from me?" She screamed, her voice muffled slightly by the passing cars behind me. "I loved him so much, you could never understand! I loved him I loved him!" She turned hysterical, and I was now at the edge of the sidewalk, completely incapable of defending myself.

All of her statements had stricken me to the core, all of my fears, worries were coming to fruition. She grabbed the front of my coat and held me closer to herself, so she could whisper in my ear.

"At least have the decency to wait your turn." She whispered, and then she force fully pushed me off the sidewalk, into the oncoming traffic into the blaring horns, and the last things I remember was a tight, secure embrace, and Doumeki's worried figure rushing towards me, blurring out Mari's twisted smile.

...

I awoke in an unusual house, tucked tightly into a large bed in the middle of a dark room, netted curtains with intricate butterflies fenced me into my stuffed chamber. I tried to sit up but fell back as my head began to swirl.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself, not expecting to receive an answer.

"You are in my shop." Came a soothing voice. I turned towards the sound and was welcomed by a tall, lithe woman with cascading black hair and a draping kimono. I looked at her questioningly and she held up her hand before I could speak.

"I am Yuko, and my shop grants wishes to those who seek them." She said, in an overly-wise-to-the-point-of-creepiness sort of tone, but for some odd reason i fully believed the in the answer she had given me, all unusualness ignored.

"What happened?" I asked, not even realizing it was my own voice I was hearing. I heard Yuko turn, her clothing rusting with the action. "I am not the one to tell you, now rest, there will be more waiting for you when you wake." She slid the door open, but I stopped her in her retreat.

"Yuko-san?" I asked hoping she would listen to my request. "I have a wish I would like to have granted."

...

//

Mari had been dragged along with us as we followed the mysterious girl who had seemed to materialize out of thin air, just in time to pull Watanuki to safety. Watanuki was nestled safely in my chest, and his sleeping form was probably the only thing that kept me from lashing out at the stunned twit behind me.

Now the mysterious girl was another case entirely. I was completely awestruck as I watched her save Watanuki's life. When Mari had pushed Watanuki into the street, I felt like my entire life was collapsing, and I unconsciously ran towards the soon-to-be incident, preparing to block any being that dare try and take Watanuki away from me, but then he was saved, and I was as well. For the first time in my life, I was indebted to someone.

I had approached the now unconscious Watanuki who was laying crumpled beneath the stranger, who stared angrily at me as I knelt besides them.

"Its about time you two showed up." She spat angrily at me. "What the hell were you doing, watching this happen?" She asked, anger still spewing from her aura. Apparently she had been aware of my tailing of Watanuki and Mari, which somewhat comforting in an unusual stalker-ish sort of way.

The girl didn't wait for an answer as she stood up, brushing off the accumulation of dirt that had collect on her clothing. "It doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that you are coming with me, and we're leaving right now." She stated and started to walk away.

"Where are you going to take us?" I asked, as I picked up Watanuki more concerned over his well being and getting him somewhere where I could tend to his unconscious state then listening to the probably really-dangerous-when-angry stranger walking away.

"Somewhere where we can this all sorted out. And you," She said, pointing at Mari, "you come too, we are going to need to do something about you." She then looked at all of us. "You owe me."

//

...

"That is fine Watanuki-kun. Your price is already being paid." And just then, a mirror image of myself walked into the room, except for the far more feminine aspects of the strangers face, and the pure beauty that radiated from her. "You two play nice now okay?" Yuko teased as she left the room. I felt a small smile creep onto my face.

The familiar stranger came and sat next to my bad, hands folded loosely in her lap, gaze on her hands. "Watanuki-kun?" She asked, in a guilty sort of tone. "Yes?" I asked in response. "I need you to do something for me." She said in a saddened tone and my entire being felt obliged to do it, to fulfill this complete stranger's every want and need. "Anything." I stated, and the girl's head jerked up and she stared at me in disbelief and I smiled back at her.

"You were the one who saved me weren't you?" Asked, answering her unspoken question of why.

...

//

"Mari, I need to talk to you now." I stated to the dazed girl sitting on the wooden porch. She looked at me, eye's slightly fogged. "What is it Doumeki-san?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly. "Just come with me." I stated bluntly as I grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the open lawn.

I stopped and faced her slightly shocked face. "What were you thinking?" I growled out. My fists clenching as my previous anger began to emerge. "Why would you do such a horrible thing?" I asked her my voice rising.

"I-I don't know, it just happened." She whispered, turning her face quickly away from me. Tears started to accumulate in her long lashes. "I would never, I never meant to, I really didn't." She insisted, but my anger didn't subside.

"He could have died Mari, you could have killed him." I stated, and the girls tears started to stream, flooding her cheeks and cascading down her chin. "No, I wouldn't, I swear, I would never." She began to shake her head in disbelief, and she turned around to escape. I quickly grabbed her wrists, turning her around and I stared intensely at her. "Why would you do that?" I asked her again and her face turned angry at her restriction.

"I loved you. I loved you and you just tossed me aside, did as you ple-"

"I didn't toss you aside." I stated, angrier then I thought possible. "You just wouldn't let me go. I've been trying to tell you for weeks, trying to make it easier, but you just held on. Snap out of your denial and accept the fact that its over between us!"

"No, no, its not, I loved you so much, how can you just say that?" She asked, exasperated, trying to break free of my hold. I breathed out, trying to collect myself. "Exactly, you _loved _me, that doesn't mean that you still are in love with me. You can't love me, because I don't love you. And just to clear up any questions, I _did _ love you, I wouldn't accept such a strong emotion so half-heartedly, I truly did love you, but now-"

I drifted off, the only sound between us was Mari's small sobs. She sniffled and then looked up at me. "You...you really love him don't you." She stated, realization breaching her features, and I released her now relaxed hands, which fell to her sides before she brought them to her eyes to wipe away her stray tears.

"You're really in love with him." She repeated, and I nodded. She sniffed again and then adorned a huge smile. "I'm so sorry Doumeki-san, I should have accepted it, I'm really sorry." She whispered again, and then she turned and walked back into the house, for what I wasn't sure.

//

--

All the preparations had been made, and I was once again in my ceremonial black and white garb Yuko had created for these situations where her assistance was necessary.

It was so unusual to have Watanuki's given consent, without him even asking to know about the situation, this Watanuki was so much more relaxed then the ones I had previously encountered, in fact, he didn't seem fazed at all once I had enlightened him to the details his agreement entailed.

"Whatever keeps us together." He had stated, and all I could do was nod and I attempted to exit the room when Watanuki pulled me back. "What will happen to Mari?" He asked, and I shrugged. "Its in Yuko's hands, and that of hitsuzen." Watanuki nodded and then drifted to sleep.

So now here I waited with Yuko and Mari, all awaiting Doumeki and Watanuki's entrance.

The two boys eventually came, fingers laced as they approached us. Watanuki turned to Mari, his face apologetic, and he stared at the dewed grass.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mari-san, I feel so awful." He started, but Mari shook her head. "Mmnmm. No Kimihiro-kun, I'm the one who is sorry, I was so out of line, I don't even know what came over me. Just please, take care of him." She said, truly sincere, and I couldn't help but smile at Watanuki's relieved expression.

"Of course." He exclaimed, and Mari jumped him, delivering a huge hug. Watanuki seemed slightly taken back, but soon returned the embrace. "Thank you." They had whispered in unison.

The pulled away, and Doumeki and Mari exchanged understanding looks and nods, no words were spoken, but inaudible understanding was exchanged between them.

Then Yuko approached them and proceeded in giving her usual instructions, which all three of us followed instantaneously, completely submissive to Yuko's will.

The same unexplainable warmth began to fill me and soon I felt as if I was being carried from the ground, absolutely weightless, blissful.

--

...Yuko's perspective...

I watched as my trio began to disintegrate into the night sky when an unusual wariness crept through me. "Be safe." I whispered to the sky. I then turned to Mari, who seemed mystified by the display in front of her.

"I'll miss them." She stated, her voice saddened. I smiled at the girl.

I began to walk towards my home, but stopped just next to the motionless adolescent. "I have a small token to give you Mari-chan. Watanuki was particularly insistent that I give it to you." I said as I dug into the folds of my kimono and pulled out the small strip of photo booth pictures which had been the manifestation of Watanuki's previous wish. I handed it to her and she gasped in surprise, clapping her hand over her mouth, more tears appearing in her eyes.

"What is this?" She asked quietly. "How did you?"

"He wished for you happiness, and he wanted you to find it soon." I stated and the girl looked at me then fell to the ground hugging the photos to her chest. I then walked into the mysterious shop I called my home.

...

--

I had been floating for too long I realized, but just then I felt the familiar pull that happened every time I reentered Ain. I then felt as if all of my strength had left me once I passed through the usual dimensional tare, as if I was suddenly emptied of my insides, and I began to black out, fazing in and out of consciousness as I began to loose altitude. Soon, my rate of descent continued, and I was just barely hanging on when I felt my feet lightly touch the ground. Relief spread through me as I finally let go, falling to the hard ground.

--

A/N: Ah, I am so sorry it took me so long to update, its been pretty hectic! Anyways...Please review! Pretty Please!


	10. 4th Tare: Inevitable

A/N: So this is one of the original stories that had me make Container, so I've been planning this one out for quite some time, and I'm so happy to finally be able to write it. So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: xxxHolic will always, always belong to the brilliance of CLAMP, so please don't sue me, not like you'll get much out of me anyways.

4th Tare: Inevitable

--

_Ow, ow ow ow...it hurts so badly. That subtle filling sensation was now replaced by an intense burning throughout my insides, but it surpassed physical pain, it was almost as if it was burning through my very soul. As if I was already filled to the brim and yet something was still trying to compress more within me, stretching the span of my being. _

--

The two boys were sitting together, in the middle of a wooden park bench, quietly observing the changes brought with spring. The younger sat cuddled happily content next to the older, the latter seemingly tense, as if using every fiber within his being to keep from pushing the younger off of him.

"Shizuka-chan?" Said the younger. "Doumeki." Corrected the elder. The smaller boy blushed and looked down at the ground, head never leaving Doumeki's shoulder.

"D-Doumeki?" Watanuki restated. "What?" Came Doumeki's gruff reply, clear displeasure racking through his voice. The younger boy tensed, and leaned a little less on his flesh colored support.

"Do you hate me?" Watanuki asked quietly, his fear of the answer to come more noticeable then the blush on his cheeks. There was no pause between question and answer.

"Yes." Came Doumeki's emotionless confirmation and Watanuki tensed, but still refused to leave Doumeki's side. "I'm sorry." Came the small boy's timid voice, as he closed his eyes to forget of his troubles.

To forget that the only person he cared for in his short seven years of life hated him and there was nothing he could do about it.

...

Doumeki had been forced to stay with Watanuki for the entire day, by instruction of his parental- and when Doumeki was requested to do anything, it was done.

Of course Doumeki felt sympathy for the small boy, well not so much smaller then him, Doumeki was only eight. Watanuki was usually the outcast within Doumeki small group of friends, and for some odd reason Watanuki would always stand behind him, rely on him unconsciously for protection, though why Doumeki wasn't sure.

However, despite Doumeki's usually passive and calm nature-which was very uncharacteristic for someone of his age- this small recluse had managed to invade into his personal sphere, were few dare to enter, and that within itself was what made Doumeki so incredibly displeased with the seven-year-old.

Just then, Doumeki's gaurdian and grandfather tapped on the screen of his room's door.

"Hn." Came Doumeki's consent, and his grandfather entered. His soft padded steps trailed until they reached Doumeki where he sat in front of his small wooden desk.

"How was Kimihiro-kun?

Doumeki coughed uncomfortably at his grandfather's question. Haruka, of all people, knew just how much Doumeki disliked being around Watanuki, and yet he was the one that was constantly insisting upon Doumeki being with him.

"He was...fine, I guess." Doumeki said offhandedly, not really wanting to dwell on any thoughts of Watanuki, or his oblivious clinging.

Haruka sat besides his small grandchild, half-burned cigarette in hand. "Oh?" Questioned the old priest. "I just finished talking to his mother on the phone." Haruka stated, and Doumeki rolled his eyes, sighing deeply.

"So?" Doumeki asked agitatedly, which was a new display to Haruka.

Just then a huge clap of thunder was heard outside, and slowly streams of rain began to hit the ground as a gust of cool wind entered through the opened patio door. Doumeki shivered. Haruka took a long drag on the cigarette, blowing the smoke into the wind.

Haruka looked towards the ceiling, as another clap of thunder struck. Instantly Doumeki tensed, obviously something was not right.

"He hasn't come home yet, we think he ran away." Stated Doumeki's wise grandfather, and before Haruka could even look at his grandson Doumeki was out the door, into the rain, looking for his unbearably insecure Watanuki.

--

A/N: Neh, that's it? Well, this is how I'm going to break it up and you'll see why in the next chapter, so I hope you enjoyed your weekly dosage, and please stay tuned for the rest.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	11. 4th Tare: Petrified

A/N: Oh My Goodness, I am so sorry it took me three weeks for an update, I feel so incredibly guilty! So please forgive me and enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic, nor the characters which it encompasses.

4th Tare: Petrified

--

The lithe, charcoal haired woman lay settled behind the mesh curtains, breathing uneven, desperate. Emi wasn't sure how she had managed to get to her bed, nor was she sure if it really mattered, considering her current state.

But not even her own state, that of Ain as well.

The tall, victorian-arabic buildings, truly breathtaking abodes, destroyed, crumbling from the inside out. The people themselves however and thankfully, had remained in their mystical state of comatose, and were unharmed, and when that information had sunk in, Emi let go completely. Let whatever unknown source it was drain her as it had been trying to do previously.

She finally awoke after a seizure of warm chills sprinted down her spine, golden eyes blurry with unrestful sleep. Already her body began to levitate towards the sky, apparently there had been another disturbance within the dimension, and Emi was in no state to attempt to secure it, not that it mattered, it appeared as if her body would do it whether she was conscious or not.

"s-stop," she whimpered pathetically to herself, eye's searching the ground where the townspeople scrambled to restore their lives, how would she be able to protect them in her state. But her body refused to listen and once again she was whisped through the dimensional tare that plagued her existence.

...

The rain was soaking...cold, intense, melding with the young child's pouring tears. Watanuki had managed to climb over the bridge's metal railing without slipping into the raging river below, whose intensity was only increased by the vigorous rain.

_I wonder why_. He thought darkly, back against the railing, feet barely stabilizing the bone-soaked boy between life and death. _Why couldn't I make him love me?_ He smiled sadly to himself.

_This is the best way_. He thought again before stepping off the ledge.

...

_He's in pain, terrible pain. There's no way to possibly describe what he is feeling. But its the opposite of everything that has been going wrong with myself. While I was feeling emptied...drained, He was being filled, incomprehensibly, forcefully, and it was killing him. I'm sorry. So sorry. _

"-MI! EMI!" Came the concerned voice. Whomever the voice belonged to was shaking her vigorously. She felt wet, small drops claiming the surface of her face. She couldn't open her eyes, but the screaming voice seemed slightly more relieved. She felt someone lift her and she relaxed again, falling into blissful unconsciousness.

...

Watanuki was suddenly yanked back from his fall by a strong hand. He looked back to the other side of the bridge, drops of rain falling into his half-lidded eyes, causing him to squint farther. "Shi-Shizuka?"

The slightly older boy scowled at him, tightening his grip on Watanuki's slender wrist, trying to pull him back to safety, but failing. "What were you thinking!" Doumeki yelled outraged.

Watanuki just smiled sadly to himself again. "I didn't see the point." He whispered almost to himself and Doumeki's face scrunched. "The point of what?" He demanded angrily.

Doumeki's tone only riled Watanuki further. "The point of living, WHEN THE ONLY ONE I CARE FOR HATES ME!" He began to scream and squirm, making it harder for Doumeki to keep his grip.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOT, YOU'LL DIE!" Doumeki scram back. Watanuki just huffed indignantly, looking down at the still rushing river. "Just let me go." He stated, almost pleadingly so.

"No." Doumeki retorted, only receiving another squirm from the smaller boy he was holding onto for dear life. Doumeki was now completely soaked through and the hand bracing his weight on the railing was beginning to slip. He fell forward, stomach on railing, briefly letting go of the tiny wrist before quickly snatching it up with both hands.

"JUST LET GO!" Watanuki screamed again. Doumeki just shook his head. Watanuki became desperate. "Why? Please, I don't want to hurt you anymore." The smaller boy whimpered.

"You're not hurting me! Just stop being ridiculous!" Doumeki begged. Yes, the boy begged, only this smaller interference in his completely undisturbed life could bring him to begging, make him stoop so low.

"I'm cold." Watanuki stated, and the older boy's small hands began to lose they're grip again. Watanuki lifted his head towards the older boy and smiled blissfully, before he yanked his hands away with his last ounce of strength, falling into the vicious waters below.

All the while Doumeki screaming towards the falling figure like mad, watching his most prized possession be thrown towards his inevitable death.

--

A/N: What a cliffhanger for my first update in so long? Yes, yes, I am cruel. But hey...at least I updated! Man, this did end up somewhat dark though...I was expecting it to be a much happier ending, but I decided that I'm going to cut this story a bit shorter so the climax is being thrown in this tare instead of the next. You'll just have to wait and see. So please Review and I hope you enjoyed!


	12. 4th Tare: A Wrinkle In Time

A/N: Well, this chapter is a bit short, but I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow, so there is my excuse. I will tell you that if you have not read Envelope, then things will get confusing, but things are always fun that way, so either go read that story, or just stick with the matrix I will present you.

Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic, what do you want from me anyways?

4th Tare: A Wrinkle In Time

--

_"Sire, the mage has come to see you." Stated a weary guard. Doumeki breathed out upon seeing another of his companions in this state. When was the horror to end? _

_"Please send him in." The Emperor commanded. _

_No sooner had the words escaped his mouth then a small framed youth appeared before him. _

_"I'm sorry to have to bring this news to you." The boy started, golden staff in hand, blue-trimmed robes billowing around him in an invisible wind. "I have discovered the source of this monstrosity that's attack Ain." _

_Doumeki's engraved composure cracked for a minute second. "What have you found?" He almost demanded._

_The magi's pristine blue eyes looked around the room, then they turned back on the man sitting atop the throne. _

_"I think it would be in best interest, if we could speak alone." He said assuredly, and the Emperor nodded, waving his hand towards the guards, signaling for them to leave. _

_Once they were gone, the mage seemed to relax, approaching the throne. He stopped once he reached the golden steps leading to the royal seat. _

_The boy took a deep breath, then his face became firm. _

_"This world is collapsing."_

Memories are so fleeting, she compromised in her head. After all, these weren't even hers. She flinched back at the pain coursing through her veins as she fell deeper into unconsciousness.

_"You are neither you nor them. You are neither complete nor broken." Came the cryptic words spoken from her caretaker of sorts._

_"What do I have to do?" She asked quietly. She was completely lost, she had just been pulled through that vast emptiness in Ain's sky, she had no idea the scale of things to come was nearly this large. _

_"What do you _want _to do?" She asked again, not willing to give me an answer, knowing that I had nothing to pay her in response. _

_"I...want to stop this." I said. She breathed out, apparently that was the wrong answer, but not the unexpected one. _

_"I cannot grant your wish, but I can aide you when it is necessary. You will have to repair what has been destroyed, you along with the other two who are you, and yet not." She stated, taking a long drag from her silver pipe. _

_"And the price?" Emi asked cautiously. Yuko turned to her smiling. _

_"This much, has already been paid." _

So many things seemed to make so much more sense looking at them introspectively, all of Yuko's hidden meanings, the ridiculous tasks she would send Emi on when she was younger, before the girl had awakened. But then others seemed to become more complicated the more they are examined or even left alone. That poor boy, he was much in the same predicament, just in so much more pain, more darkness, more confusion.

She felt the softness of blankets, smelled the burning incense-the exact scents were untraceable, however-, could feel the red eyes watching her, knowing she would soon awaken. She felt so weak, as if she had been there forever.

Slowly she lifted her eye-lids, slowly taking in her dim surroundings. Emi turned her head towards the sliding doors, and smiled weakly when Yuko's serious form became clear in her sight. Yuko did not move, she just looked more grave. Emi frowned, this was not a good sign.

"How long have I been asleep." She asked, voice cracking from dryness. Yuko held her gaze. "In order to relieve you of this ailment." She took in a breath. "Fifty years." Emi's eyes widened, complete shock drifting over her still teenage features. She was about to speak, but Yuko lifter her hand.

"But in retro-spect it has only been twelve. I have accelerated the passage of time within this room." She stated, her features finally relaxing. Emi's mouth hung slightly agape and she struggled to sit up. Yuko did not stop her efforts.

Once erect and beginning to stand from bed Emi met Yuko's eyes. "What do I owe you for this?" She asked. Yuko shook her head. "The price was already paid." Emi rolled her eyes, when had she ever had to pay, she was beginning to worry. "By who?" Emi asked, walking shakily towards the sliding door.

"By someone who needs you in return." She stated and Emi nodded exiting the room.

--

A/N: So, whacha think? This was _almost_ specifically written for CCSRonin, though I know it won't answer all of your questions, gomen. Also, I was curious, are you guys getting my review responses? Because if you're not, I'm sorry, but I did respond. I always do!! So basically what I'm saying is REVIEW! alright? Alright! Until Next Time!


	13. 4th Tare: Beginning Of The End

Doumeki wasn't sure how he had ended up within this shop, but he wasn't going to question it. He had been searching for such a place for so long and now that he had found it, he wasn't going to complain.

A tall, black-haired form came into his vision and he gasped. _Watanuki? _

The form approached him and he was met with golden eyes, and the poor, nearly-adult's heart fell into his stomach. _Of course not. _

The girl smiled warmly, but there was weakness in her features. She took a seat in-front of him.

"What is it you need?" She asked, her voice somewhat quiet. Doumeki looked at her questioningly, but then sighed. This is what he had been hoping for, he had paid his price and hopefully, his wish would be granted.

"I want to put him to rest."

"How do you know that he still lingers here?" She asked with calm curiosity. He looked at her, then at his clenched hands on his lap.

"I can feel him, I get chills and vibrations, and I just...._know._" He finally stated.

The girl just looked at him, as if contemplating something in her mind, and then she looked past Doumeki, towards the sliding doors. "And you?" She asked to the empty space behind him. Doumeki quirked an eye-brow, then slowly looked behind him. He searched the empty area and sighed, then turned back to the girl. "What are you talking about?"

Emi just shook her head and continued to stare at the vacant spot, listening for something. After a few quiet seconds, she nodded then smiled at Doumeki.

"There is a way, though it may not be what you had initially wanted." Emi stated, her voice's mysteriousness mirroring that of the dimensional witch.

The girl stood, but wavered for a small second before catching herself. Doumeki stood in an attempt to assist her, but she politely waved him away.

"Come this way, both of you." She said and started walking out of the room, and Doumeki looked behind him warily again before following the unusual girl.

---

Once Emi had finished bringing Doumeki to the usual changing room, giving him the usual instructions, she turned to leave the room.

She had just begun to walk down the hallway when her feet gave out, knees buckling, causing her to fall towards the floor.

Emi was caught by a dainty translucent arm.

"Thank you." She said quietly to the spirit and she turned to she the comforting features of Watanuki, though only this time in the form of the deceased. Somewhat translucent, an odd misty aura around him.

Watanuki nodded and helped her to stand, trying to stabilize her by her shoulders all the while. The now adolescent seemed very pleased with himself and smiled when Emi could stand on her own. Emi too smiled, grateful for the help.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Emi asked the figure and Watanuki nodded hesitantly, his glassy blue eyes looking down sadly. "It was right of you, to stay this long." The girl continued, trying to reassure the deceased being that his actions were justified, they had to be, that Watanuki wasn't hurting the person he cared for so much by staying.

Watanuki continued to look downwards with a small smiled and Emi continued to observe him. A flash of the father she never knew flew to her mind, and she too smiled sadly. Emi felt a weighted area on her shoulder and turned to see a solemn Yuko draped in another one of her post-traditional kimonos.

"Come Emi, its time."

Emi nodded and followed the tall women, but stopped when the witch did. Yuko turned to look at the motionless Watanuki and smiled. "You too." She said and the spirit's face seemed to brighten as he slowly followed behind them.

---

The spiritual ceremony began as it had the times before. Emi was so tired and her body felt heavier then it had in years. Standing in between the very physical Doumeki and the invisible Watanuki, Emi began to close her eyes, feeling the two different forms blend into hers.

With the added contents crammed into her small frame she felt pain. For the first time ever while having to combine their two spirits into hers she felt mind-numbing pain. Her feet left the ground, and she clenched her eyes shut, small tears escaping the corners, bitting her lip to prevent from screaming.

The usually releasing feeling, the absolute calm she would usually feel from this experience was completely absent. _This must be how it is for him everyday. _She though unconsciously, not quite sure who _he _was, but knowing that this was nothing compared to his pain. At least she knew what was happening, the reason why she was drifting towards the now visible rip in this repairing world, the reason she had been created, her reason to _live._

_He _was lost, _he _was in pain, _he _was alone.

Emi blacked out.

---

Yuko had known something was terribly wrong. There had been an interference, something completely out of her control, and again she could do nothing to actually help those she cared for. Sadness breached her crimson eyes as she walked back towards her now vacant home, besides that of Mokona, Maro and Moro, who of course were soulless beings she created.

"When the Mage and the Emperor had made their wish, there was also another pair who too were wishing at the very same time. At the very same time two new lives were created, one to collect, the other to store." Yuko spoke hypnotically, reclining back into her intricately carved wooden couch, her flowing ivory locks cascading down her shoulder and over her chest.

The dimensional witch breathed in, blankly scanning her ceiling, knowing that no matter how hard she wished, there was really nothing she could do.

"Not only do they have the debt of two wishes, but also those of the original wishes' interest." She said, almost comically, lighting her pipe, and taking a long drag.

--

A/N: oooohohoho, yes, finally some of the mystery is revealed! Who is this mysterious male unknown? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! So, Review and you will be given the next chapter sooner depending on the amount of reviews I receive.....


	14. IntraTare: Creation

A/N: Hello everyone! Hope your holidays were rewarding and prosperous. If not, then how about an update from old saint bento, neh? Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sadly, Santa didn't bring it for me this year...

**Intra-tare: Creation.**

--

"What do you mean?" The Emperor quickly asked, a masked surprise on his face.

"I mean exactly what I say. This world is dying, and thus we are as well." The mage said, tightening his hand's around the golden staff he carried.

The older man surveyed the still-in training magi, mulling over what had been told to him. _The world is collapsing. My people are going to die._

"What proof do you have of this." He asked hesitantly and the younger man looked at him with grave azure eyes. Those eyes then surveyed the ground.

"It will be difficult, but I think I may be able to show you." The mage complied, looking at the Emperor confidently. "But I will have to take you away from here."

The Emperor corked a smile. "That's practically impossible, I've never been able to leave." The mage nodded, already fully aware of this. "Tell them, that you are going to tally the damage. To make a plan for action."

The other couldn't help but smile more at the idea. "Someone's been planning." The magi's face turned to a pout and he connected gazes with the older male.

"I had a feeling that I would have to show you somehow, and thus you would have to leave. Fore-armed is for-warned correct?" Said the petite man and the Emperor nodded.

"Let's go then." The elder said eagerly, looking forward to the prospect of a solution, and the gain of freedom.

...

The two men were out in an open farm field which had long since decayed. The Emperor surveyed the land, angered that the first time he actually was able to see the area for himself it had to be like this, with everything dead and practically no signs of life anywhere, excluding the small weed of shrub that managed to cling to the surface of the land.

The mage stopped walking and so did the other male. The younger seemed to be surveying the sky, a grave look on his face.

"Okay, here is good." He said, seemingly out of breath. The Emperor looked at him stopping, and then waited. The boy held his long staff out in-front of him, tapping it once on the hard ground, then letting go, leaving the staff to float independently an inch or two above the ground.

The Emperor continued to watch, absolutely fascinated.

The mage folded his hands together at his chest, eyes shutting closed, shoulder's hunching with what seemed to be great pressure.

A giant translucent square appeared about fifty feet from the two stopped men, and slowly the sides of the squares began to raise, creating an even larger cube. "A kekkai." The older man couldn't help but state. He had read of them, but never imagined he would see one, and one so enormous at that.

But it wasn't the kekkai that was so incredibly shocking, it was the contents it revealed when it had finally completed itself.

A completely distorted mass of black smoke curling upon itself, circulating around its secular blood-red yellowed eye.

Sweat began to bead down the magi's face. "This...is what's plaguing Ain." He panted, hands tightening from tension. "I see." The other man breathed in surprise. _How could any of us not notice something so immense?_

"R-un, I don't think I can...hold it much longer." The mage panted hastily, his hands slipping down to his waist from strain, but the other man walked towards him gripping his shoulders. "You have to get out too." The Emperor stated bluntly, trying to pull the boy with him. The mage shook his head slight, with a small smile. "Please, you have to help everyone." The smaller continued to breath, eye's drooping from exertion, leaning into the older's grip on his shoulders.

The mass with in the cube began to attack its confinements, each time it collided with a side, the mage's body lunged, trying with every fiber of his being to keep it together. The Emperor continued to try and support him, to help this person that was trying to save them.

The kekkai began to crack, loud ruptures releasing into the sky. "Please...get out." The mage pleaded, but the other man didn't move. He just couldn't, he knew he had to stay.

With one final collision from the demon inside the cube, the kekkai shattered into millions of pieces. The Emperor pulled the smaller boy into his chest to prevent any harm coming to him. The demon disappeared from the older man's sight once the being had been released, however it was not so for the younger boy, who watched as the demonic form roared into the sky and began to head for the two men on the ground.

Just as the other-wordly being was about to reach its trget, the Mage managed to muster enough strength to push the Emperor to the side, taking the impact full-on. The being ripped right through him, finally dissipating into nothing as the kekkai had done, leaving the boy to crumble to the ground, a large gash in his chest, and the blood flowed in large glops to the ground.

The Emperor's golden eyes widened at the boy's actions, how he had selflessly given himself up for the other. _No. _ The man ran to the wounded Mage.

The boy shot a small glare at the approaching man, telling him to stay, slowly pulling himself onto his feet. He put out his hands, crimson blood dripping off of his body, heavy pants coming from his mouth, and he summoned his staff to him.

He twirled the object once in his right hand, then grabbed it with both slamming one end into the ground. The Emperor could only watch.

A oval shaped sphere appeared in-front of the two men, a beautiful woman appearing on its surface. The woman observed the injured man before her, and then spoke. "What is your wish?" She asked with an alluring voice.

"Please..." He panted. "Mend the tare...and prevent it from opening again." He pleaded.

The woman looked at him, somewhat gravely. "The payment is too high, you will not be able to reimburse me." She stated, her dark maroon eyes drifting towards the Emperor in the background.

"I'll pay as well." The older man stated, stepping towards the Mage, trying to steady the child who looked as if he would collapse at any minute.

The witch smiled slyly, looking at the two men. "The tare cannot be sealed forever; however, it can be repaired as much is necessary." She said, her voice echoing lightly.

Both men looked at each other, then agreed. "Please." They said in unison. The women looked at them for another moment.

"As you wish." She said, and the two men were engulfed in blinding-warmness, the Magi's wound healing rapidly, a shocked expression gracing the Emperor's face.

The mage smiled, as he began to dissipate into a blinding nothingness, looking at the Emperor happily. The other man returned the sentiment.

They were saving Ain, they were sure of it.

A slim female was all that was left in their place, kneeling on the ground, hands covering her ears.

"We wish you the best." Kept echoing in her head.

--

A/N: Dun-du-du-na-na-na! Another chapter! You could pretty much call this tare my filler chapters, its just going to give ya some background and a bit of relief, but don't worry the mystery will be completely revealed once the intra-tare is complete. Please **review** and let me know what you think!

Until next time!


	15. IntraTare: Yuko

A/N: OMG over a month to update, I know I know, I'm sorry, but please do enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to rightful owners....oh wait, I do own Emi, she is mine!

**Intra Tare II: Yuko**

--

Emi's first memories of Yuko were...odd if anything.

It was odd, but she remembered every detail clearly, despite the fact that she practically knew nothing of the place around her.

She was this lost child in the middle of a barren field, unclothed and unsure. No recollection of who she was, how she got where she was, what was going on.

It was dark, and she felt sore, but the air was clean and peaceful.

A breeze blew and she shivered, looking up into the starry sky. There was an ominous feeling in that sky, as if it was unstable, threatening to break again.

At the time, she didn't realize just how correct her observations were.

A voice came from behind her. "Come with me."

She turned, there was nothing there. The girl continued to look towards the emptiness, the dark night baring in on her.

Her feet began to move of their own violation, bringing her towards where the sound had come.

There was still nothing there, but she finally stopped, feeling as if this was the exact spot of where the sound was emitted. She looked around again, but nothing had changed than the minute previous.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She had to figure this out.

However, when she opened her eyes again she was no longer in the dark open field that smelled of midnight dew and the beginning of new life, but in an odd fashioned hall. There were paper doors to her right and left, small undefinable patterns running across its surfaces, and long planks of thick dark wood beneath her bare feet.

It was an odd, enchanting place she remembered. Unusual, but not threatening. She heard light, but quick footsteps approach her and she tensed bracing for whatever was coming for her.

She did not expect to see two practically identical girls come prancing around the corner, happily smiling and pulling her forward.

"Come! Come!" They chanted, their voices like harmonized bells. "Mistress has been waiting!"

She was wary, but she followed the two children until they reached an area where the door's paper covering was tainted a purplish hue, with the faintest outlines of butterflies within them. The children opened the door in perfect unison.

There within the room was an endless pair of crimson eyes, belonging to a heart-shaped face with a pointed chin. Long neck, long torso and arms, then crossed legs all garbed beneath layer upon layer of folded purples and pastel yellows.

This was Emi's first impression of Yuko, her first influence, her first contact with any real human. Assuming that was what Yuko really was or at least appeared to be.

The woman's face seemed solemn, as if recovering from some great loss. Emi would soon understand what she didn't within that moment.

Everything was completely foreign to the still nameless adolescent. The scents, the sights, the feelings, everything, but she took it in with no real shock, she understood that if there was something she truly was meant to know, it would come to her...though she wasn't sure where this philosophy had lodged itself in her subconscious.

The woman pulled a silver pipe from her left sleeve and twirled it idly in her fingers as Emi gradually took a step within the room.

"How do you feel?" The woman asked, her voice like silk. Somehow Emi knew what was being said to her. She understood though she didn't remember how and when she had learned such things. Again just another aspect that seemed engrained into her through an unknown mean.

"Cold." The girl managed to choke out. Her voice felt unusual, as if it wasn't coming from herself. A smirk brushed lightly across Yuko's lips. "Maro, Moro. Please take Emi some place to get changed." And before Yuko could finished, the two girls were once again tugging at the shocked adolescent's arms. _Emi_. Was that her name? Was that who she was?

Was she actually real?

The still stunned girl was brought to another room down the hallway from Yuko's, where two large dressers sat against opposite walls. The one on the left was a dark, dark wood, practically black with swirling white ivory carved into its surface, creating patterns of several dragonfly's soaring through mist. The one on the right was extremely bright, the wood a very light beige, with hard squares of ebony embedded in its surface. The entire room seemed to split in-between these two pieces of furniture.

The two children pulled Emi to the lighter of the dresser's, pulling open a drawer and carelessly tossing fabrics onto the floor. The adolescent continued to stare at them curiously. Finally, they both emerged from the deep opening, each one holding an end of a garment. It was a sandy golden colored kimono with a textured pattern in its material, matching exactly to the color of Emi's eyes. Maro and Moro helped her get the foreign item on, and then happily spun Emi into a sapphire blue obi, giggling all the while.

Emi wasn't sure how she felt with the strange cloth rubbing against her sensitive skin, but it did feel comfortable and she wasn't about to speak her numerous uncertainties anyways.

"So Mimi-chan," Yuko said, standing in the doorway, causing the musing girl to turn around, face relatively blank. _Mimi? Wasn't my name Emi?, _"I'm sure there are many things you would wish to ask."

Emi looked at the foreign woman, taking in all her features, comparing her contrasting paleness to the abundance of shades portrayed through the walls and textures of the room.

This woman was different, though Emi's comparative knowledge was very limited. But she knew, one would have to be blind, deaf, and stupid to not receive such an impression.

Different as she may be, Yuko was also Emi's first contact with being human, her only source of information. However, somewhere in the back of her mind she had a feeling that said information wouldn't simply be given to her like the clothing on her skin-and even that she was somehow sure that there would be an exchange in the future.

Call it intuition, or maybe a faded memory.

"Yes." Emi said simply, still not quiet used to the exertion speaking caused within her throat, it was an odd feeling, a vibration that made the area rough from use. Yuko smiled at the frail girl standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Maro and Moro ran out of the room lightly, their laughter could be heard down the hall.

Emi felt a strange heaviness in her eyes and the lids began to drupe, partially covering the golden orbs they housed. Yuko turned gracefully and began to walk down the hall.

"All that can wait for another day, but now you must sleep." She said airily, her voice bouncing off the wooden surfaces of the shop.

Emi didn't quite remember following after the un-wordly woman, or even closing her eyes.

But Yuko had been right, like she would undoubtedly be so many times in the future.

Explanations could be postponed, what mattered was the situation at hand and finding a sufficient solution.

Sleep had just been the answer this time.

It wouldn't always be so simple is what Emi would discover later.

--

A/n: I just feel so awful, how did it take me so long to get this pathetic chapter finished? Well, truthfully, i had this chapter done, I just added the last sentence because I didn't like the feel of the ending..................I know, there's no excuse, I totally epically failed in updating so far this year. I'm usually so consistent. Anyways!

Please REVIEW, let me know that there are people still with this story.


	16. IntaTare: The Beginning

A/N: hahahahahaa, long time no....update? Yeah well, summer breaks only three weeks away, so I'll be back to weekly updates soon, do not fear. So enjoy this chapter, I had to split it into two parts because I can't seem to find a proper ending for it and I think that this can stand on its own for awhile. ENJOY

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch.

**Intra Tare: The beginning, Emi's starting line:**

--

"Excuse me. I didn't mean to come in here...but you see, my legs just sort of-" Rambled on the surprised teenager, who was looking around the hallway in a skittish manner.

"It's fine, this is your hitsuzen after all." Emi said habitually--as she had succumbed to saying a good four years ago by Yuko's influence--though this time it felt different.

"Hitsuzen?" The practically-a-mirrored-reflection asked still unsure.

The other's uncertainty was completely understandable, though Emi's was not. She was used to people coming in, completely oblivious to the nature of what their being within this particular shop entailed, what type of completely other-wordly powers the shop's owner possessed. However, Emi for one, was not used to staring back at a male version of herself, though with blue eyes and a baggy T-shirt and jeans.

Something Yuko had once said sprung up in her head, how there were people she was meant to meet, how there was something she would have to do, somewhere else she was meant to be. At the time, Emi wrote it off as one of those quintessential Yuko things, but within that moment, something seemed to click.

"Yes," Emi confirmed for the boy in-front of her, "your hitsuzen, your destiny."

The boy looked puzzled, resting a finger on his pointed chin. "What would that be?" He wondered idly, but then blushed and apologized. Emi just shook her head. "However, I'm afraid the mistress is out right now, you're free to wait if you would like." She said, accustoming herself to the strangeness--something she had practically mastered from being raised by the eccentric Dimensional Witch.

"Uhm, well," The other fumbled, fiddling with his thin hands. "Would you be able to help me?"

Emi looked at him with a quizzical glance, but thought on what he said. Would she actually be able to help this person....was it mere coincidence that Yuko would be gone when this person came? But, as Emi had been reminded on several occasions, there is no such thing as coincidence, only that which is inevitable, the hitsuzen that Emi had just explained.

"I...I can try." Emi said, uncharacteristically unsure. The boy smiled. "I'm Watanuki Kimihiro." The now introduced stranger proclaimed, outstretching his hand in a customary gesture. Emi lightly gripped it. "I'm Emi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

--

"Well, you see, it's my professor." Watanuki started as Emi placed a small cup of tea in-front of the seated teenager, taking a seat across from him. The girl nodded as an indication for the other to continue.

"It started when I was a sophomore in college." The boy elaborated and the story began.

**dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdTIMEWARP!!wdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd**

"Alright. Your term papers are due tomorrow. And ONLY tomorrow." Came the raspy voice of Wednesday's second-block Geology teacher. Everyone sighed in relief as they began to pack their things, leaving the large wooden lecture hall.

Watanuki began to collect his notes, neatly arranging them in his small three-ring binder before stuffing it in his messenger-bag slung precariously over his shoulder. He began to walk out the room when the teacher called him over. "Watanuki."

The boy turned--as anyone would--upon hearing his name. He internally swore, not really wanting to dwell in the same room any longer than the past three-and-a-half hours that he already had. "Yes?" He asked politely. The teacher smiled lightly, Watanuki really was such a nice boy.

"The dean wants to see you, something regarding an errand for your club."

Watanuki looked at the teacher curiously, and then the light-bulb went off. "Oh! For Magnet. Is it a new student?"

The teacher shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just know to tell you to go see the dean." Watanuki nodded, and thanked the older before turning and finally leaving the room.

MAGNET was a group of collected individuals who really didn't belong to any sort of productive group, but still wanted to write down something in the "community involvement" section of future job applications. In general, it was a club that helped to make sure transferring students, as well as Freshmen, knew the insides and outs of the campus and to make sure they adjusted well. Friends-for-hire sorta speak.

Watanuki sighed as he walked the last stretch to the Dean's office, breathing in deeply before knocking on the door. _Just smile and nod, smile and nod. _ He chanted internally.

The Dean called out an agreeable "Come in." and Watanuki did just that. "You wanted to see me?" The young adult asked closing the door gently behind him. The older man smiled and Watanuki was slightly surprised to see the had-to-be-in-his-late-thirties man who stood next to the exuberant staff member.

"Ah yes, Watanuki. This here is Doumeki Shizuka, he'll be temping for Ms. Baker while she's on Maternity leave." Watanuki lightly nodded to the tall man and received a blank stare in return.

"Well, uhm, okay." The boy said to the dean, "I'll bring Mr. Doumeki to the Science building then, correct?"

The dean nodded and Watanuki turned to the tall man. "Shall we get started?" Doumeki nodded and followed after the boy as he left the room.

The two walked down corridors, entered rooms, Watanuki explaining schedules and times all the while. The taller man only nodded or 'hned' in understanding.

It was extremely awkward, more so than it usually was trying to get strangers to warm up to a new environment.

Watanuki finally managed to bring the new teacher to his designated room, and he internally sighed.

"Well then," Watanuki stated with a forced smile, gesturing to the opened door and into the empty classroom, "This is Ms. Baker's room. There's a class in about twenty minutes I think. So if you need anything, just ask around and they'll tell you were to go." He stated with a more relieved smile, happy that his duty was over. "I've gotta be going now, I have to head over to the library before my next class." He continued, turning and waving a small goodbye. The other just stared at him as the younger began to lightly jog down the deserted hallway.

"Thanks." The man stated evenly and it caused the retreating Watanuki to stop and face him. A small, lopsided grin overcame his lips and he nodded, waving once more before disappearing around a corner.

The substitute entered the vacant room.

...

"So, the gama globulins cause this influx in the blood stream due to the-"

The new teacher was interrupted by the quick entrance of another late student, though this student in particular didn't seem to peeve Doumeki as much as the other's had. The charcoal-haired boy smiled in apology and quickly took a seat. Doumeki quirked an eyebrow at the usually punctual student, but Watanuki just gave him a look that explained everything. These silent interactions went unnoticed by the other students and Doumeki quickly resumed his speech.

It had been a week since Doumeki began his temping job and somehow, no matter where he went, he kept bumping into Watanuki. The convenience store outside of campus, the library, the soccer field when there was no game scheduled, at the school monument, no matter what, they both just 'happened' to be there. And to tell the truth, Doumeki didn't mind it all that much. He had learned an awful lot about the student- how he was studying to be a nurse, but only because of the demands of his parents-- and the student had found out an awful lot about him in return-how he studied to be a literature major, but ended up switching to a medical one halfway through. There was a fondness there, and it was natural.

Watanuki was refreshing to Doumeki. There was something in the way he spoke, the way he always knew how to placate everyone's needs and yet be someone else entirely. It was different, and though sometimes erred on the deceitful side, it was entertaining all the same watching him succeed in manipulating the people around him. He was charming was the easiest way to sum it up.

However, Doumeki was worried about what this relationship was beginning to blossom into.

His lecture continued until the clock finally reached it's three hour mark, the entire class beginning to pack their bags as he ended the class. The students began to file out all except Watanuki. Once everyone had left Doumeki approached him.

"What's going on?" He asked evenly and Watanuki gave him a small smile. "Nothing really, it was just Seishiro."

Doumeki had heard plenty about Seishiro, the amazingly handsome, intelligent, understanding, and unmentionably _possessive _on-and-off boyfriend of the person in front of him. Of course, in any other case this would be a pathetic excuse, using a lover's quarrel to excuse a late entrance to class, but with Watanuki, Doumeki didn't mind, in fact it angered him slightly.

"What did he do?"

Watanuki stretched a bit in his chair, a very cat-like gesture and Doumeki mentally connected the feline resemblances that Watanuki made daily. "Just his usual bit, you know: 'Who were you talking to?' 'What did they want?' 'Are you cheating on me?' I guess I just got kinda upset and we got in an argument. I've been trying to get him to leave me alone all morning."

"Are you going to be okay?" The elder asked, concerned over what extremes Seishiro might take his actions. "Why? Are you going to protect me?" Watanuki mocked and Doumeki quirked an eyebrow at him. "If you want me to."

He seemed somewhat taken back by this, but he gave his teacher an appreciative smile and rested his arms against the desk he sat in, leaning his head against his forearms. "Thanks." He said happily.

Then they just sat there, staring at each other, before Watanuki broke the silence. "Why are you always so understanding? Why do you bother?"

Doumeki just continued to look at him, as if he really needed to explain himself. Watanuki sighed and turned his head to look the other way. "I guess it doesn't really matter."

"It doesn't." Doumeki assured and Watanuki glared at him before sighing again. "Do you think I could get you to help me with this chapter? I'm going to totally epically fail if I don't get these terms down pat." The student asked and Doumeki just shrugged. "You know when I'm available." In truth, Doumeki didn't do the whole teacher/student study thing, but, as with everything else, Watanuki just seemed to be an exception.

"Great." The boy exclaimed, sitting up in his seat. "Then I'll come over around...seven?" He asked and Doumeki just shrugged, getting up and walking over to his desk. Watanuki also stood from his desk and headed for the door. "See you then." He said happily, with a wave, before he left.

Doumeki sighed once he knew he was alone, running a hand through his hair. How much longer was he going to try and deny this?

...

"Where are you going?" Came the sultry, but attentive voice from behind Watanuki. "To study, unlike _some _people, I've got to put an effort into my classes."

Seishiro gave Watanuki an amused look, surveying his half-naked current lover. The charcoal hair that dripped with water from the quick shower Watanuki had taken, and now, seemingly dried with towel wrapped securely over his thin waste, Watanuki was digging through his drawers for clean clothing. Seishiro was having difficulty keeping his eyes off of him.

"Is that jealousy I smell?" The older joked and Watanuki turned to him, placing his hands on his hips and pouting. "I don't know, is that loneliness I hear?"

"Oh someone's sharp today." Seishiro commented and Watanuki just shrugged. "I'm still pissed at you, I don't even know why we're having this conversation." He stated, turning back to the drawers and throwing a pair of jeans on underneath his towel, then removing the cotton cloth, dumping it next to him to find a shirt.

"Come now, you can't still be mad." The older stated, walking towards his prey, who was still in pursuit of a shirt. Someone was going to have to do the laundry soon. Watanuki just ignored him, finally grabbing a gray pullover and abandoning the idea of a shirt. "I am. End of story. You're a self-centered ass and I'm a pissy instigator. We don't mix well Seishiro and I'm done with dealing with your crap. So either just admit that it's over between us or do something about it."

Watanuki was suddenly pinned against the furniture he had been searching through so frantically only a few seconds prior, Seishiro's angry glare taking control of him. "It's not over until I say it is. Got that?"

"Let go of me!" Watanuki demanded, struggling against the firm hands around his wrists, but Seishiro's grip held. "Why? So you can go be a whore for someone else? I don't think so." Then the older sealed his lips with the struggling Watanuki, who shut his eye's tightly to try and aid him in his escape, because as everyone knows, preventing yourself from seeing what's happening makes it easier to deny the situation at hand.

Then a brilliant idea sparked within Watanuki's panicked mind. He started to relax into the forced caress, adding intentional pressure. Seishiro felt this and he too added more into it, trying to create the usual heat that would be between them. The older's body began to relax, a cloudiness plaguing at his mind, causing him to drop his guard. That's when Watanuki made his move and delivered a quick knee-to-groin brilliance, causing all of the air to leave Seishiro completely. Watanuki made his escape, darting out the door without a second glance.

...

A loud banging came from Doumeki's door, interrupting the teacher from his comfortable reading. He was tempted to ignore it until he heard a frantic voice. "Doumeki! Doumeki let me in!"

_'What's that about?'_ He wondered as he swiftly got up and opened the door quicker than he normally would. There before him was a panting and seemingly frightened Watanuki, leaning against his knees in order to catch his breath. "Thank God." The boy breathed quickly walking into Doumeki's house and shutting the door hastily behind him, sliding down the firm wood, where he tucked his knees to his chest. He looked terrified.

"What happened?" Doumeki quickly asked, squatting down to be on even level as Watanuki. The younger just kept his head faced down towards his hips, trying to gain some self-control. "Watanuki?" Doumeki probed again, trying to find out how he could begin to help the younger. However, there was a tightening around Doumeki's heart when he heard the small hic-ing of sobs coming from Watanuki, his thin shoulders hitching with each choke for extra emphasis.

"I can't help you," The teacher tried, managing to get a finger underneath Watanuki's chin, tilting Watanuki's face towards him, "If you don't tell me what's going on." His student's face was tear-stained and fearful. Doumeki was sure that this was somehow Seishiro's fault. "What did he do?" The teacher asked, only this time it was in a much more grave manner than it was earlier that day. Watanuki gradually gained control of his tears, calming his breath after a few deep inhales. "He just....went too far this time."

"I'll listen, if you're willing to talk."

Watanuki's face instantly brightened, though his eyes were still somewhat red. He wiped away the remaining wetness from his cheeks with the back of his hands, giving Doumeki a genuine smile once he was done. "I'd like that."

Doumeki moved to sit next to Watanuki against the door and the younger hugged his legs closer to him. "You know," Watanuki started and Doumeki just sat there, ready to listen until the other was content. "I used to think that Seishiro actually loved me, and that I loved him too. We used to have a really good time together, just hanging out or whatever, but then he started to get so clingy. At first I just thought, you know, that he was just being possessive or maybe just jealous or something, but then I found out he was keeping tabs on me. Who I talked to, where I went, what time I got home. Everything just went sour from there. I felt like he didn't trust me, and that I couldn't trust him. It was scary, knowing that I was being watched by something, knowing that he might just snap at any moment, but I guess..."

"You guess?" Doumeki complied after Watanuki trailed off. The younger shook his head and turned to Doumeki with the saddest smile anyone could ever manage. "I guess, I just kept thinking that he loved me, and I didn't want to lose that."

"Do you think that he still loves you, even after this?" Doumeki asked, searching silently within Watanuki's expressive eyes for the truth. Watanuki sighed, still holding that sad smile. He shook his head lightly. "No." He said silently, before stretching out his legs, resting his head fully against the door. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"This sucks." Watanuki finally commented and Doumeki shrugged. "Life usually does."

Watanuki managed a chuckle, but released a sigh after that, relaxing into the door. Doumeki just kept watching him.

"Do you still love him?" The teacher couldn't help but ask, a small beam of hope growing in his mind.

The younger tilted his head towards the older, giving him a curious look, as if he really needed to contemplate this. "No." The student finally said, "Not really."

---

So....yeah, I know its been a while since my last update, I'm really super sorry, but this chapter is just killing me, so I'm breaking it into two parts. I swear the actual storyline will pick up again soon, this all has a purpose, I swear. :D

Please review, let me know that you're still there haha.


	17. Intra Tare: The Beginning Part II

A/N: So this is a continuation of the last chapter, they _should_ be together, but I'm too lazy to do that so yeah, .... SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I'm so uninspired as of late. But I keep rhyming and it's really pissing me off. (just read the last sentence of this chapter...I swear I didn't do that on purpose, I just noticed it when I was putting in the A/Ns)

**Warnings**: Doumeki being a bad bad person....just wait and see.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea and the writing itself.

**Intra Tare: The Beginning, Emi's Starting Line (Part II)**

...

"Did you know then?" Emi asked silently, pouring another cup of tea for the customer.

Watanuki laughed lightly, taking the refilled cup, "That I was in love with him? No, not yet."

And the story continued on.

**dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw**

Another month had passed, Watanuki spending almost every possible moment of spare time by Doumeki's side--glad for the protection and non-demanding company. The student hadn't heard from Seishiro since the night that said man jumped him, but Watanuki was still fearful. He doubted that someone so persistent would just disappear like that, would just give up. It was strange though, whenever Watanuki was with Doumeki all his fears were erased, all his paranoid thoughts of Seishiro simply vanished from his mind.

He was walking through the grass quad nestled between the art department and the large dance building, heading towards the teacher's living quarters. The campus was relatively vacant, most of the classes being finished for the semester, and Watanuki breathed in the fresh air brought about with spring. Without even realizing it, he was already at Doumeki's door, knocking on it twice lightly, waiting for the other to let him in.

A gruff 'Come in' was heard from the other side, causing Watanuki to quirk an eyebrow--not once had he ever not been let in by Doumeki--but did as he was told, letting himself in. The small front room was dark, the curtains being drawn, preventing any sunlight in. "Doumeki?" Watanuki asked into the room, not really sure if he should go any further into Doumeki's home. "In here." Came the same gruff voice, and Watanuki sighed, realizing that it was his teacher, though he was starting to become concerned over what caused this unusual moodiness. Watanuki followed where the voice had come from and it brought him to the small study space where Doumeki sat next to his desk, looking gravely towards his knees where a crisply unfolded paper was held.

Watanuki stood in the doorway, surveying the scene. What could that paper possibly be? "Are you okay?" The student asked timidly. The teacher just 'Hnned' in response, not looking away from the object in his hands. Watanuki took another step into the room. "Should I come back later?" He asked again, fiddling with his hands in a nervous gesture. Doumeki sighed and rubbed one of his eyes. "No it's fine." He confirmed and threw the paper onto his desk. Watanuki gave him a look of concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" Was the only thing he could think to say. Doumeki had helped him so many times, maybe it was Watanuki's turn to return the gesture.

Doumeki stretched, standing from his chair and releasing a yawn. "I just got served is all." The man said tiredly and Watanuki's eyes widened. "Served? As in, uh, divorce papers?"

"Looks like it." The elder said with a sigh, the younger sort of gawking at him. "You're _married?_"

"_Was _married," Doumeki retorted, "Is there a problem?"

Watanuki quickly shook his head, looking at the ground, trying to hide the enormous blush that just magically decided to appear on his face. "N-No, I just....just, didn't think that you were...you know...with anybody." The younger tried to clarify awkwardly.

There was a long pause, where either wasn't sure what to say. However, either wasn't really sure why they felt so awkward about it, it's not like Doumeki owed Watanuki an explanation, had to justify is now ended marriage.

"Are you.....uh....going to be okay?" The younger asked, rubbing his forearm in an uneasy gesture.

Doumeki looked at him for a few seconds, something snapping in his chest. "And if I wasn't?"

Watanuki confusedly met his teacher's gaze. "I don't..."

The elder took a step closer, a complete change in his usually impassive, unaffected demeanor, "If I wasn't going to be okay, what would you do?"

Doumeki continued his slow approach, Watanuki taking backwards steps to counteract it, "I don't understand."

The boy was finally met with the wall, his back futilely trying to blend into it. Doumeki was only a few steps away. Watanuki was shaking.

"You're scaring me." He tried to reason, his young voice trembling. The teacher smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time, would it."

Watanuki's eyes widened as two palms pinned him to the wall. He couldn't make out Doumeki's expression.

The younger's voice was shaky, "Come on, stop messing around."

Doumeki brought his mouth to Watanuki's neck, letting his breath ghost over the skin. The boy tensed, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Why not, you're here."

A whimper escaped the student's lips. "Don't do this."

A smirk against porcelain skin, and then he bit in deeply, the muscles beneath the skin contracting as his tongue pressed against them. Watanuki gasped, his head instantly tilting backwards and against the wall.

Watanuki tried to push the taller man away, his hands adding futile pressure against a firm chest. "Please, please don't, please." He breathed over and over as those lips roamed over his exposed neck.

The teenager's mind was racing, some deep part of him wanting to just give into it, to let Doumeki have his way with him, to be able to somehow console the man's needs, but he didn't want it like this. _Anything_ but this.

His protesting hands where quickly grabbed by two large ones then swiftly pinned against the wall. Doumeki released his abused neck, bringing his lips to Watanuki's sharply. Blue eyes widened again, small complaints being muffled and slowly Watanuki's eyes began to drift closed, his lips being pushed slightly under Doumeki's in the dominance of the kiss.

He still couldn't make out Doumeki's face, and that scared him more than anything else.

The kiss continued, Watanuki opening his mouth without having to be asked, unconsciously contributing to the violating acts.

Suddenly something in Doumeki changed, some part of him that he had lost in those previous minutes seemed to materialize itself again.

He moved his tongue along Watanuki's and the younger moaned.

_click._

Doumeki began to pull away, finally reemerging from the completely unreal grief that had controlled him, lead his body to unknowingly reduce Watanuki to such a state.

To molest him.

He gradually opened his eyes, as if trying to awake from a bad dream, as if what he was doing would suddenly disappear.

But it didn't and in fact, despite his efforts to release the adolescent, Watanuki seemed to be protesting, small whimperings and other broken sounds escaping his throat.

Doumeki couldn't see the other's blue eyes, and he knew he had done something unforgivable.

He pushed Watanuki fully away, a little too roughly, the younger colliding hard with the wall.

The only sound was the heavy breathing between them.

Watanuki was left gapping, a hand to his abused lips, frantically searching the floor. What had he done, what had he done? He actually _let _himself be carried away by Doumeki's actions, he actually _enjoyed _it. He felt the tears finally poor down his cheeks.

He hastily pushed himself off the wall with a hand, bolting out the door without looking back.

**dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw**

Emi stared intently at the full cup in front of her, taking in everything that was being relayed. She could feel Watanuki shaking from across the table, and she gradually looked towards him. He too was looking at his cup the same way she had.

Watanuki breathed out, collecting himself. "And so, before I knew it, I was here."

The boy smiled, as if nothing was wrong. He smiled and it was the saddest thing Emi had ever seen.

"What do you plan to do about it. Will you confront him, or just let it go." The girl wasn't truly asking, more in an effort to egg on Watanuki's thought process, to make him think of where this sudden turn in his relationship might lead.

Watanuki opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it just as quickly. His eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought.

"I..." He trailed off, again rethinking what it was he would say, "I'm not sure. If, maybe, he approaches me about it, with an apology that is, then maybe we can work around it...but," The sentence hung in the air.

"You're not the type to demand an explanation, you don't want to cause an unpleasant situation." Emi said firmly, folding her hands in her lap, not meeting the other's eyes.

That smile again and a single laugh. "I guess you're right, that's how I've alwa-"

"Watanuki!"

The boy's eyes widened, and Emi's head shot up, both of them looking at each other in disbelief. Rushed footsteps were heard somewhere else in the house, the voice becoming louder as the being approached.

"Watanuki, I know you're here. Please, let me apologize. Watanuki!"

Emi smirked as Watanuki blanched, making no move to assist the frantic Doumeki in finding him. "I guess our problem has solved itself."

Watanuki looked at her warily, a strained smile on his lips.

The sliding door was pushed open, a panting Doumeki being revealed. His eyes softened as they fell on an uncomfortable Watanuki and before any words could be spoken, Doumeki had Watanuki in his arms, one hand around his waist, the other caressing his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The man repeated, a complete skipping record that couldn't be stopped.

The boy smiled, staring at the wall across from him, though the smile this time was sincere, heart-felt, as a hand was brought up, gently gliding through Doumeki's hair, Watanuki relaxing into the embrace.

Emi stood to leave, walking over to the sliding door and closing it behind her.

She could hear the barely audible words through the door, those three words that people search their entire life to finally listen to.

Emi's chest clenched, complete guilt and remorse washing over her.

Something was telling her that this was it, that those two would never leave this shop, and that they were reveling in their final moments together.

She would be the one to take all of it away and there was nothing she could to do to stop it.

Her body slid against the door, and she was weeping as she crumpled to the floor.

--

A/N: A part of me felt that this was a rather inconclusive ending, but then a part of me really likes it. So, I'm sticking with destiny and letting the chapter be.

I hope you liked it...and guess what! The actual story-line is going to pick up again in the next chapter!! YAY! I'm excited, because....well because you are so gonna flip that's why. :D

I can't wait.

Please Review if you would be so kind!

Until next time! A-n-B


End file.
